


Slave

by normyw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normyw/pseuds/normyw
Summary: 兽人AU，是日本动漫里面可爱的半兽人，不是魔兽世界里面那种......雪豹ShawX狐狸Root，不包含N中的第三个番外。





	Slave

Chapter 1  
奴隶买卖市场是个热闹的地方。  
在门口，你可以轻易地花上几个金币买到皮糙肉厚，擅长苦力活的下等半兽人。往里走一些，就能找到擅长手工艺的半兽人，身价要贵一些，但总的说来平均不超过三十个金币。最里是一家装潢大气的拍卖行，每半个月开一次门，卖的半兽人品貌俱佳，一百个金币起价。

Shaw的身价是三百个金币。  
她读得懂人类的文字，清清楚楚地知道自己的处境。  
笼子是镀金的，通着电，每天供给的食物中也下了药，她们被当作真正的野生动物，被严防死守地关押。

最糟糕的是，Shaw到达的这天晚上就有拍卖会。  
这意味着时间不站在她这边。

Shaw的豹耳朵动了动。从声音判断，她知道外面已经逐渐热闹起来。Shaw又动了动鼻子，她确信自己闻到了各种扑鼻而来的香水味，和那之下掩藏的人渣味。  
毫无疑问，Shaw会被某个出价最高的人渣买回家，之后.......会很麻烦。

Finch不会想见到她杀人的。  
Shaw安静地坐在笼子里，养精蓄锐。

往好的方面想，她的脸上还没有任何印记。  
进的起拍卖场的买家，通常比较挑剔。如果奴隶身上有了别的印记，就等于是说他们买的是残次品。他们更愿意自己给奴隶烙上自创的印记。

这也就意味着，只要Shaw抢在被烙印之前下手，她可以轻易地伪装成人离开。耳朵可以戴帽子，尾巴藏在衣服里，最好买她的人是个女性，那甚至会省了Shaw找衣服的麻烦。

 

看守的人来了。

高个子的男人警惕着，隔着笼子，给Shaw扎了一针麻醉剂。  
看来是到了卖她的时候了，Shaw想着。她放松身体，任自己暂时地陷入昏迷，等待拍卖场上的灯光和人群唤醒她。

舞台上的灯光可以晃瞎人的眼睛。  
这对五官比普通人类更敏感的兽人来说，就是一种折磨。  
Shaw皱着眉醒来。

“先生们，女士们，这是一只罕见的豹形半兽人。大家都知道，豹形的半兽人天性凶狠，动作优雅、漂亮、致命，是上好的角斗士。更妙的是，这还是只漂亮的女性雪豹，骑在她身上，那可要比任何纯种马都要舒服得多。起价，三百个金币！”  
主持人用着特有的夸张语调介绍着，下流直接的暗示让Shaw想要割了他的舌头。

嗞——

Shaw撇了嘴角，一动不动，目光看着笼子上闪烁的电流。  
对于一般没有训练过的兽人来说，笼子里突然的电击会让他们因为疼痛而跳起来，下意识地露出兽性的一面。对拍卖行来说，这画面能极大地刺激观众，同时还能证明商品的身体状况良好。

台下开始有议论声。  
那些买家担心着Shaw是否没有活力，却又用着贪婪的目光捕捉Shaw衣摆下的肌肤。  
Shaw冷酷地审视着他们，仿佛她才是那个有选择权的人。

事实上，她的确有。  
只不过，那是选择他们如何死去的权利。

“三百金币。”  
“三百一十金币。”

竞标声响了起来。  
Shaw的笼子电流越来越大，直到Shaw不得不站了起来，才消退下去。  
她的尾巴恼怒地甩了甩，在空气中划出凌厉的声响。

“三百五十金币！”  
“四百金币！”

察觉到了Shaw的活力，卖家们出价更高更快了。  
最终叫价达到了五百金币。

Shaw被最大强度的电流弄晕了。  
她勾起唇角，心里暗自可惜，买下她的是个男人，这也就意味着Shaw得另外找合适的衣服伪装自己了。

“你总是能给我惊喜。”  
女人的声音软软的，却让Shaw猛地从晕眩中清醒过来。  
她第一时间打量着周围的环境——地方不大，地毯是贵的要死的那种料子，墙上挂着几幅油画，Shaw不太懂艺术，但那些画上被鞭笞的兽人奴隶相当真实，价格也应该不便宜。至于Shaw，她当然是被绑起来的，浸了油的那种牛筋绳。Shaw试图挣开，但手腕传来的疼痛告诉她这很困难。

接着Shaw看向声音的来源。  
那是一个高挑、棕发的女性，看不见脸，但Shaw看见她奖励似地拍了拍那个男性买主，然后把男人送出门外。  
有趣的是，Shaw闻到了女人身上和她类似的味道，这是个半兽人。

“哦，我的宠物醒了。”  
那个女人很快回来了。Shaw还没来得及挣开绳子。  
她眨着那双蜜糖似的眼睛望向Shaw，低下身子摸了摸Shaw的小圆耳朵，露出愉悦的表情。

“我还认识一只豹子，John Reese，你不会恰好是他的什么人吧？”

Shaw不确定她的话是什么意思。

“你应该闻得出来，我们是同类。我的名字是Root.”  
Root说道。她把Shaw翻过来，坐在她的肚子上，裙子下的尾巴轻轻挠着Shaw的腿。  
那尾巴很蓬松，Shaw猜测这是犬科的兽人。

“你是怎么知道John的？”  
Shaw发问道。  
她不喜欢犬科的兽人，他们太粘人了，尽管忠诚，但是粘人。

理论上来说，犬科的兽人摇尾巴，是表达亲近，但这一只......  
她动的像是性骚扰。

“我很擅长利用规则的漏洞获取情报。既然你知道John，我猜测你也认识Harold。我们俩算是同行，不过他不需要潜伏到人类世界来。”  
Root说道。她摘下了帽子，露出大大的、尖尖的红色耳朵来。

“亲亲，我救了你，连声谢谢也不说？”

这是只狐狸。  
没有比狐狸更讨厌的半兽人了。  
尤其是，那只狐狸的尾巴毛已经挠到了她的大腿根。

“谢谢。松绑。”  
Shaw咬着牙说道，几乎是一个字一个字往外蹦，极力克制自己不要发出其他的声音。她情愿是那个倒霉的买主在这里，手里拿着火红的烙铁，打算在她脸上留下标记。

杀人都比应付这只狐狸简单。

“我想你领会错了我的意图。松绑是不可能的。我从可恶的人类那里救下了你，不是为了做慈善。五百个金币挺贵的。”  
Root狡黠地笑了，接着站起身来，尾巴从裙子底下得意地高高扬起。

“你要乖乖听话哦。我亲爱的......宠物。”

Chapter 2  
Shaw瞪着Root，猜测她真实的身份。  
Root多半不是真把她当成宠物，半兽人很团结，而且她又认识Harold，应该只是在逗她罢了。又或许是，Root打算以奴隶身份把Shaw偷运回国，顺势调侃她两句。毕竟，这是保护被发现身份探员的常用手段。

能潜伏到人类社会，形成固定势力的组织不多，因为每个半兽人探员都得冒着被人类发现身份变成奴隶的巨大危险。即便半兽人的繁衍能力是人类的两三倍，这些组织依旧总是短缺人手，对待被发现身份的探员，不管是什么组织，一旦发现了就会尽力营救。

尤其是像Shaw一类的兽人，更是任何半兽人组织都不肯放弃的资产——豹子速度快，耳朵又圆又小，即便不戴帽子，用丝巾包起来也可以掩饰住。

但犬科的兽人就不一样了。他们耳朵偏大偏茸，尾巴招摇，而且会因为情绪而动来动去，通常，犬科的兽人都不会被派出来。比如Root，她怎么看，就怎么不该被送到人类社会来。  
Root很可能是私人雇佣兵，来执行短期任务的。

这种半兽人行事不按规矩来，性格也通常很难搞，但不至于见死不救。  
Shaw内心下了定论。

“小豹子，你属于哪个组织？FBI，CIA还是别的？”  
Root仍不从Shaw身上下来。反倒是重新坐下来，开始解Shaw的裙子。她的手指纤长，涂着黑色指甲油，动作和眼神都相当专注挑逗，问话却漫不经心的，活像是在酒吧拐了个姑娘回家，象征性地问一下名字。

那该死的拍卖场自然不可能在奴隶身上花太多金钱，Shaw全身上下就一条兽皮裙。Root的尾巴已经把她的裙子撩到腰上，两个扣子解完，Shaw就几乎是赤裸的。  
这让Shaw相当愤怒，她没回话，而是威胁地从齿间溢出低吼声。

就算是救命之恩，这也太过分了。

“Sweetie，我们各退一步怎么样？我给你解开绳子，免得你要把拇指折了才能脱离，而你只要告诉我，你的真名。”  
Root不知从哪儿变出一把小刀。她低下头，刻意地把呼吸吐进Shaw的嘴里。  
Shaw别过了头。

自从见过Harold被他的Mr. Reese追着跑的场景，Root就心心念念地想要一只宠物，只是总看不到满意的。但这一只，目前为止，都让Root兴趣盎然。况且雪豹数量稀少，她和John很可能有血缘关系。

如果能顺藤而上，再次找到Harold就更好不过了。  
Root想。

“不用。”  
Shaw猛地挣开了绳子，夺过刀，狠狠地抵上Root的脖子。  
她的手腕被勒红了一圈，疼痛持续刺激着Shaw的皮肤，这让Shaw能保持清醒和愤怒。

“我不介意直接杀了你。”  
Shaw说。她发现Root的目光里没有害怕，反而满是兴奋，不由得就把刀更用力地抵着狐狸的喉咙，证明自己不是在虚张声势。  
Root的脖子登时被划开一道血口子。她的嘴角勾了勾，似乎很享受。

“你威胁人的模样真可爱。Sam.”  
Root赞叹她的宠物，满意地看到Shaw下意识地抿了唇。她调查过John Reese，他有一个堂妹之类的亲戚，资料不多，在十几岁的时候就没了后文。但Root显然是赌对了。

这就是Sameen Shaw。

“收起你的那种态度。”  
Shaw警告Root。  
她确信刚才打听名字和组织都是Root在逗她玩，这女人分明知道的足够多了。

“事实上，是Harold发现了你有危险。所以他第一时间联络了我，让我想办法把你送回去。鉴于你的掩藏身份已经暴露，还被人下了药运到拍卖场去的悲惨境况，我觉得偷偷把你买下是最好的方法。后天有一艘船，晚上八点开，在衣柜里有合适你的衣服还有一把枪和两个满弹夹。”  
Root收起了笑，看上去严肃了不少。

Shaw没立刻相信Root的话，刀子也没收。  
“Harold在国内，他不可能这么快就知道我有危险。而且，他又为什么会联络你？”

“他当然知道。你清楚他的情报能力多么强大，他有所有组织的最高权限。至于我和Harold的关系么，可以这么说，他一直都想把我带回去，远离人类社会的危险。”  
Root眨着眼睛，非常无辜。  
Harold的确一直想把她带回去，关起来，远离人类，还有半兽人。

“别轻举妄动。你很清楚，徒手我也能杀了你。”  
Shaw放下了刀子。她站起来，小心地退到衣柜旁，里面的确放着Root所说的那些东西。  
她闷闷地吐出一口气。

好吧，尽管Root讨人厌了点，但的确是站在她这边的。  
搞情报的都怪怪的。

“我们在一起会很好玩的。”  
Root整理着她的裙子，对着Shaw甜甜地笑。  
手上还拿着一把电击枪。

等等？

操。  
Shaw眼睁睁看着Root把她又绑了起来。  
Root手上拿着Shaw挣脱的绳子，好奇地把自己的手放进去又拿出来，来回了几次，只能扁嘴确认她的小宠物很厉害。

Shaw有提过吗？  
她讨厌犬科的兽人，特别是狐狸。

“别难过，你不是第一个被我骗得团团转的半兽人。半兽人都很团结之类的话，你们还真信。怪不得被狡猾的人类打得一直输。”  
Root这回学乖了。她把Shaw的双手吊了起来，保持了一点儿距离，仔细欣赏着Shaw的身体。

健美紧实，线条流畅，非常...漂亮。  
不愧是雪豹。

“Fuck you.”  
Shaw咒骂着，她发誓一定要把这只狐狸的皮给剥了当床垫压。

“唔，我不太想和宠物上床，但如果你表现好的话，我可以考虑一下。”  
Root从柜子里拿出一个黑色的项圈。  
她对着Shaw的脖子对比了一下宽窄，然后满意地笑了。

Shaw知道，那是奴隶专用的项圈，可以在一定范围内手动操控。只要Root按下遥控器，就会产生出巨大的电流来，从击昏到直接击毙不等。  
她感到愤怒，一个半兽人，想养半兽人当奴隶？

Root绝对是个疯子。

犬科的兽人动着耳朵，享受Shaw极力挣扎时发出的声响。Root通常不为伤害别人而感到快乐，正相反，看到人类或者半兽人眼中的恐惧和哀求会让Root觉得无趣至极。  
但Shaw不同，她眼里只有愤怒，而且连愤怒也不多。

这可真是惊喜。

“反社会？我收回前言，我们绝对要上床。”  
Root细致地给Shaw戴上项圈，确保不会让Shaw感到窒息，又能时刻明白她脖子上有什么。她甚至没管自己脖子上仍在流血的伤口，那不重要，重要的是......

Root捡起了小刀，把刀尖抵上不厚的项圈。  
Shaw的下巴骤然收紧，Root从而确认了，她的小宠物能非常真切地感受到她在做些什么。Root开始认真地刻字。

她要刻一个“R”。

“我是个雇佣杀手。你应该多少猜出来了。”  
Root说道。  
Shaw感到刀尖隔着皮革在她的皮肤上游走，像是在肆意玩弄着她的神经。

该死的Root.

“我喜欢呆在人类社会，这很危险，危险代表刺激。我也会给你带来这些，血腥，暴力，危险，你不需要听从组织里的各种规则，只要拥抱自己的野性就好。很吸引人，不是吗？”  
Root压低了声音。  
她知道Shaw喜欢什么，因为Shaw看见她脖子上流下的鲜血时的眼神，Root很熟悉，那是兴奋。

“前提是我当你的宠物。”  
Shaw接上Root的话。  
女人已经刻完了字，顺手就把小刀丢到一旁。她低下身子，一口叼住了Shaw的尾巴，两颗犬牙刺着Shaw。

“亲爱的，你没得选。”  
Root用舌尖仔细地舔过Shaw尾巴上的每一寸，同时满意地看到小豹子的绒毛，因为生理刺激而微微竖起。  
从后面看，Shaw的背部肌肉也相当漂亮。

最后，Root吻上Shaw颈部的项圈，宣示主权。

Chapter 3  
Shaw的脚尖勉强支撑在地上，手臂的肌肉紧缩着，身体开始出现缺水的症状，还有多亏了Root给她套上了头罩，Shaw的呼吸也变得急促。  
这刑罚对普通人来说很痛苦。头脑缺氧会导致他们松懈，但Shaw是优秀的特工，她清楚自己可以支持上三天，或者更久。

真正让Shaw感到困扰的是Root的骚扰。  
那条毛茸茸的尾巴锲而不舍地在她的臀部打转，Root的手则不懈地玩弄着Shaw的尾巴，好像刚刚彻底舔了一遍还不够似的。

她、想、揍、人。

“你看上去不像是那种会搞砸任务的类型。让我猜一下，你被设计了。是被你的上司出卖，还是负责联络的人，又或者说，你的队友？”  
Root的声音隔着黑暗传来。  
项圈上传来了一点儿电流，不多，像是挑逗。

Shaw努力保持平静。  
她不清楚Root要做什么，除了她号称的追求刺激外。Shaw猜测这女人应该还有别的意图。  
或许和Harold有关，提到他的时候，Root的表情不太对。

“看来你失去了自己的队友。提到他的时候，你的呼吸有所变化。你肯定是出外勤的那个，干射击，爆炸之类的活，也就是说，你的队友是偏搜集情报和分析那一型的。能和你这样的精英搭档，又需要潜伏在人类这边，他多半是个鼠类的兽人。但死掉的不是你，这只能证明你干活没有出错，而你的伙伴在搜集情报时惹到了不该惹的人，他被干掉了。合理的后果就是你试图报仇，所以被陷害送进了拍卖场。”

Root自顾自地分析道。

Shaw身体极短地僵了一下。  
她几乎没和Root好好说过话，可Root推测的多半都是对的。  
难怪Root作为一个极容易被发现的半兽人，居然能在人类社会过得这么惬意。

墙上的挂钟响了。  
Root立即停下了动作，Shaw的尾巴一时还软在她手里。  
“抱歉，我有工作要做。一会儿就回来。我会给你带礼物的，亲亲。”

Root的一会儿意味着四个小时。

在这期间，Shaw成功地把自己解了下来。手腕脱臼了，没关系，她自己接上了。走到门边的时候，Shaw的项圈发出一阵强电流，导致她失去意识，倒在了地上，昏厥了一会儿，才咬着牙醒来。

很明显，Root给她设了行动范围。

但这不意味着Shaw什么都做不了。  
她彻底搜查了这个房间，衣柜里有裙子和帽子，但没有武器。地毯底下有一个保险柜，Shaw打碎了一个灯，借碎片把柜子撬开，发现了一堆看不懂的文件。这应该就是Root的工作内容，但她使用了特殊的加密方式。不管如何，Shaw努力背了一些，说不定有用。

之后Shaw开始尝试解开项圈。  
这很困难，一碰到项圈的时候，Shaw就会被电晕。三五次之后，Shaw的承受力增加了一些，她找到了绝缘体垫进去，这导致项圈更紧地贴合在Shaw的皮肤上。她大口呼吸着，以免因为缺氧而晕厥，而这一次，她成功地走到了门边。

但Root回来了。  
Shaw被突然打开的门撞了一下，她后退了一步，看着Root颇为吃力地拉着一个大袋子进来。她不怎么惊讶，居然还有心情向Shaw挥了挥手，打招呼。

Shaw不确定地看着Root，她应该抓着机会就揍晕Root逃跑，但Root的笑容让她有些犹豫。  
她很可能留着后手。

“先看一眼这个。”  
Root说话了。她关上门，拉开袋子。  
那里面是一个狼型的半兽人，Shaw记得那张脸，就是他下达了追杀他们的命令。

就是他害死了Cole。

“像我临走时说的那样，一份礼物，宝贝。”  
Root找到凳子坐了下来，从桌上拿了个苹果吃。  
她的目光落在Shaw的项圈上，内侧垫着的绝缘电线并不令人意外。

她的宠物果然很厉害。  
不知道和John Reese相比如何。

“现在求和有点晚了。”  
Shaw忍不住踹了那被绑架的狼人一脚，然后略过他，看向Root。

“求和？你误会我的意思了，亲爱的。你是我的宠物。我为什么要向宠物求和？”  
Root手上转着帽子玩儿，耳朵支愣愣地竖起来。  
Shaw想揍她。

“你想要什么？”  
Shaw试着平和一点说话，鉴于Root还掌控着那个该死的项圈。但估计她做得不怎么到位，起码那位醒来的狼人先生惊恐地蜷成了一团。  
狼这种两面三刀的生物当她的上司，或许她早该知道自己会被卖的。

“Harold Finch. 上一次，他从我手上逃走了。因为那个宠物帮手，John，你的哥哥。所以我想，或许我也该养一只宠物来帮我对付他们。个人来说，我也很好奇，和John打起来，你们谁会赢。”  
Root开口道。

“我没必要和他打，如果我可以揍你的话。”  
Shaw坐在前上司的身上，满意地听见他发出一声哀嚎。  
Root换了一下交叠的腿，不可避免地，Shaw留意到她的腿部曲线。

那很细，但绝非缺乏锻炼。

“在那之前，最好先看一下你的背后。”  
Root露出微笑。

Shaw回头，门正被推开。  
一个虎型兽人持着枪闯了进来。  
Shaw躲过了几发子弹，成功卸下了对手的枪械，但剧烈的动作导致她缺氧的症状更严重了。

她咬着牙把项圈中的绝缘电线扯了下来。  
空气涌进了Shaw的体内，她的动作快得多了。  
但对手很难缠，从打斗技巧来看，他和Shaw所受的训练是一样的。很明显，他是追着Shaw的上司到这儿来的。

Shaw听见了Root的低笑声。  
这让她愤怒，从而下手更重更猛。

“打赢他，晚上就有牛排吃。”  
Root说道。

Chapter 4  
Shaw赢了。  
她把那个虎型兽人按倒在地，男人的挣扎渐渐停止。Shaw探测到他的脉搏还在跳，应该只是晕过去了。

Shaw站了起来，她不意外地看到落在地上的绝缘电线被Root拿着。那女人手上还有一把枪，黑洞洞的枪口指着Shaw。

脖子上的项圈不重不轻地勒着，提醒着Shaw，这是多么糟糕的一件事。  
Shaw浑身上下绷得死紧。

Root歪了下头，对着晕过去的虎型兽人头顶开了两枪。  
第一枪致命，第二枪是确认他死亡。  
这女人还在笑，她总是笑。

Shaw感到自己的胃沉了下去。  
她不对杀人的Root意外，对杀人这件事也没有什么心理障碍（她本就是以此为生，而特工都是消耗品，中弹死亡算是比较好的结局），但Shaw无法解释她所感受到的东西。

本能地，她饿，饿极了，想要把Root吞下去填满这阵饥饿，或许是因为Root对她来说太过复杂，只有吞吃下肚才能去除Shaw的无力，夺回她应有的控制权。

从她被买下开始，Root就占据了绝对的上风。  
她有足够的本事搜集到她的资料，足够的狡诈，能眼睛不眨一下地说着谎，给Shaw下套，她甚至不需要时时看管着Shaw——Root离开了整整四个小时。

但Shaw没能逃出去，只差一点就能逃走不算成功。

Root只需要带一个敌人回来，Shaw就自发地把四个小时的工作成果毁于一旦。扯掉阻隔项圈和她脖颈的绝缘物，就像是变相承认她必须在Root的控制下才能做些什么。

Root很危险，比Shaw接触过的任何目标都危险。  
但Shaw擅长把危险揍得他妈都不认识。  
想到这个，Shaw吐出一口气，笑了。

不管怎么说，刚刚揍人的过程让她恢复了部分活力，发泄掉了不少不满——无论是Cole的死，还是组织的背叛，拍卖场的经历，还是Root的刑罚（坦白说，Root的刑罚是对Shaw来说更像调情，或许Root就擅长如此，把所有的动作都化为调情）。

Shaw看向Root。  
Root在Shaw的视线下站了起来，她能感受到Shaw的愤怒和刚揍完人的兴奋，而看到宠物开心的样子，Root竟也觉得很不错。

或许这就是Harold的乐趣之一，享受赐予宠物的快乐。  
但Root知道她和Harold不同。起码，她欣赏Shaw的工作。Harold恐怕会皱着眉头，或是被惊吓到那样瞪视。他看不到，Root所看见的东西，那些隐藏在暴力后的美丽——例如Shaw的动作那么流畅，每一击都是严格训练后的最优化选择，绽放着纯粹理性的光芒。

而Shaw的肌肉线条或展或收，还有流下的汗珠滚动着进入那黑色的连衣裙，（Shaw穿上由Root挑选的衣服本身就已经让Root愉悦），则让Root感到另一种层面上的兴奋。  
哦，这可不是淑女能说出口的欲望。

“外面有五个虎型的兽人进来了，希望你热身好了。跟紧我，还有，带上我给你的礼物。”  
Root压下念头，随手把枪丢给Shaw，扣上帽子走在前面。  
她就是知道Shaw不会从背后放冷枪。

Shaw是个优秀的特工，而优秀的特工懂得顺应情势，这里Shaw不熟悉，想要成功逃走，只能跟紧Root的步伐。另外，Shaw的上司对她们都还有用。  
想到身后的宠物嘴唇紧抿成一线，僵硬的面部表情，Root笑得更加愉悦了。

Shaw的确没有开枪，她的理智保证了这一点。  
她的上司沉极了，很难想象Root是怎么用纤细过头的手腕发力，把他搬运进来的。Shaw想知道为什么，但她又隐约预感到，了解这个女人的欲望，会使她一次又一次堕入无法掌控的境地。

但Shaw必须足够了解Root，才能打败她，对吧？

走出那扇门的时候，Shaw脖子上的动脉狠狠跳了一下，脚步踩在门边的时候，也下意识地停了一瞬。勒着她的项圈却没有放射出电流，Root一定是进门前就解除了Shaw的行动范围限制。  
Shaw恼怒极了，她的身体居然被那可恶的项圈训练出了条件反射。

走在前面的Root步伐很快也很轻，她的耳朵在帽子底下微微晃动。这是犬类兽人的天赋，她的听觉嗅觉都远胜过普通人类，和兽人。  
她们成功避开了三个特工，但还是得和两个兽人正面交战。

黑暗中，Shaw再一次确认了Root很有钱（她确信自己用来砸对手的花瓶相当昂贵，墙上被枪扫到的也一定是名画，这让她感到报复的快意）。Root身上还带着一把枪，因为Shaw听见了上膛的声音。她很生气，她能打败这两个人，用不着Root帮手。

“Shaw.”  
Root发出了催促声，而Shaw用长而有力的尾巴勒紧了对手的脖颈，立刻使他失去了行动力。  
她们逃了出来，坐上早就等在那儿的马车。

“这是去哪儿？”  
Shaw喘息着，她清楚自己浑身上下一团乱。  
而Root，她好整以暇地坐着，棕色的长发卷的弧度都没太大变化。

操她的。

“全城最好的餐厅。”  
Root从手包里掏出帕子（Shaw肯定枪就塞在那包里），递给了Shaw。  
那帕子上没有奇奇怪怪的香气，Shaw勉强接受了。

Shaw的确需要吃顿好的。  
填饱肚子后，Shaw确信自己能找出逃离的方案。  
如果像Root保证的那样，是全城最好的餐厅，那么Shaw会看着食物的份上，给Root留个全尸。

“你的裙子上沾了血，亲爱的。抱歉，我之前杀人的时候，该小心一点，不让它溅到你身上的。这下可麻烦了，餐厅准许带奴隶进去，但前提是你得干干净净的。”  
Root苦恼地说道。

“我不是你的奴隶。”  
Shaw立刻回嘴道，她的怒气又被勾了起来。

“当然，你是我的宠物。”  
Root甜甜地笑着，似乎奴隶和宠物之间有天大的区别，而非都需要跪倒在这个女人脚下乞食。坦白来说，Shaw觉得宠物更糟糕，因为宠物想要主人的宠爱，奴隶却还可以怀恨在心。

Root慢慢挪到了Shaw的身边，膝盖碰着膝盖那么近。  
Shaw立刻死死掐住了Root的脖子。  
她早就想这么做了，而那感觉棒极了。

Shaw等待着项圈上的电流，她会忍住的，起码要到Root快窒息的时候才放手。  
但项圈一动不动，像是单纯的皮质装饰物，而非电晕了Shaw好几次的邪恶东西。  
去他妈的，这项圈就像极了Root。

Shaw愤怒地加重了力道。  
Root享受似地回望，她的目光扫过Shaw软趴趴的小耳朵，扫过她眼底嗜血暴力的欲望，扫过她汗湿的脖颈，扫过刻着R的项圈，扫过她的胸口。而Root的尾巴惬意地摇摆，真实地扫过Shaw的大腿。

Shaw终于放开了手，不是因为别的，而是她怀疑Root可以在这种情况下High到高潮。  
Root兀自喘息着，她从手包里抽出一条丝巾给自己系上，遮掩痕迹。

（说真的，那么小的手包是怎么放下枪，手帕，丝巾，还有其他可能的东西的？Shaw绝不承认自己好奇地往那黑色的小包上盯了两眼，就像她绝不会承认Root戴上丝巾的样子，让她忍不住联想到Root乖乖戴上项圈的画面。）

“先去给你买新裙子。”  
Root宣布道，她的声音准确无误地传到到了马车夫耳中。  
Shaw听见低沉的应答声，那莫名的熟悉。

“你很称黑色，或许是因为只有黑色能压住你的暴怒。”  
Root依旧坐在Shaw身边，膝盖碰着膝盖那么近。  
她意味深长地展示指甲上染的黑色指甲油。

Shaw没说话，但她咬牙的模样不怎么友好。  
Root的狐狸尾巴又高高地翘了起来。

Chapter 5  
在马车轮因滚过街角的石子而颠簸了一下的时候，Root就觉察到了不对。  
这不是去她常去的那家服装店的路线。  
被替换掉的马车夫只可能是两方之一，Shaw的组织，或者John Reese。

Huh，那么，她应该做些什么？

首先，给她捉到的这俘虏头上来两枪，确保没有其他人能从他身上得到关于自己的信息。  
其次，就是Shaw，她看中的宠物。  
丢掉，杀掉，还是带走？

Root的目光微微闪烁。  
她看向Shaw，后者百无聊赖地低着头，耳朵耷拉着，尾巴团成一团，脖子上还挂着她亲手戴上去的项圈，看起来乖顺无比，但Root知道她一有机会就会杀了自己。

就像是她被当作奴隶被卖掉的时候。

只是Sam Groves很清楚没人会来救她。  
母亲生着病，父亲早就死了。这个世界冷酷而混乱，期待神，或是任何人施以援手都是无用。小Sam曾千百次乞求神让母亲的身体好起来，曾千百次忏悔自己望见Hanna时产生的不该有的情愫，比跪在那儿整日背诵圣经的修女都要虔诚。

可神从不回应，Sam Groves于是知道它从不存在。

虚无缥缈的神还没有人类近来发明的蒸汽机真实。  
起码那玩意儿带动了火车，随后为人类那一方赢得了巨大的战争优势。  
半兽人被贩卖为奴，他们在输。

但战争与Sam Groves无关，她需要活下去，而非死在某个人类奴隶主手上。  
Sam知道她要做什么，就像她知道该怎么为Hanna报仇一样。  
变成Root。

不，她本来就是Root。  
Root不需要Shaw。

“We will do this again soon.”  
Root暧昧地吐息，她挪回Shaw的对面，拖着腮，扬扬耳朵，最后留恋地看她一眼。  
Shaw嫌恶地别过脸，假装没看见Root原来坐着的地方留下的湿痕。

砰— 砰—

两枪爆头，Root翻身跳出马车，隐没于黑暗之中。  
Shaw的项圈放出的电流会阻止她去追Root。  
干净利落，不留后患。

这就是Root.

Shaw不得不因为突然涌出的电流而僵直地坐着。枪声刚落，她就看见马车夫，或者说John Reese，她的堂兄着急地掀开帘子来看她。  
车中央躺着的人质身上散发着血腥味儿。  
死得透透的。

“Nice dress.”  
John Reese干笑了两声，试图缓和一下气氛。  
但死人没法出声，Shaw则赠他以白眼。

夜里的街上突然热闹起来，John再回头时，某一处民居就着了火。  
这种情况下他们无法去追Root，太容易被发现了。  
John Reese叹了口气。

狡猾的狐狸。  
Shaw能出声的那一刻登时骂道。  
她的尾巴恼怒地甩了两下，那上面的绒毛犹自因为电流而竖起。

John Reese飞快地驾着马车驶离这里。  
路上有几辆黑色的大块头汽车被John抢了道，司机按着喇叭发出刺耳的声音。

“这儿变化太大了。”  
John感慨一声，他记得上一次到人类社会来执行任务的时候，汽车还只是个概念。

“Tell me about her.”  
Shaw接过John扔来的特制匕首，一面割开项圈，一面问道。  
她把堂兄的思维拽了回来。

“那个女人，Root.”  
Shaw咬牙。  
她感到脖子上一阵松快。

而项圈上被刀割出来的R字，被Shaw使劲跺了两脚。  
看上去惨兮兮的。

“某个Harold的狂热粉丝，绑架了他，被我找到了，然后逃走了。”  
John解释道。  
他的目光落在地上的项圈上，还是忍不住皱了皱眉。

“看来她以前当奴隶那会儿学了不少东西。”

Shaw诧异了一瞬。  
这解释了Root扭曲的行事风格，但不足以激起Shaw的同情心（如果Shaw有那个的话）。

Shaw不打算放过Root。  
但Root手上肯定有一些独家信息，一些只有地上死掉的人质和Root知道的事情。  
Shaw需要报复组织，Root对她还有所用处。

可是，John肯定打算把她先带回国。

Shaw思考着。  
片刻之后，她有了决定。  
愚蠢的决定。

“We will do this again soon.”  
Root最好别在这件事上撒谎。  
Shaw的尾巴微微晃动。

Chapter 6  
John和Harold的落脚地相当隐蔽。  
他们订好了第二天早上离开的船票，不出人意料的决定。

Harold没来过人类社会，他的兔耳朵一直紧张地竖着，见到Shaw跳起来时差点撞到天花板。  
John对Harold的保护心理强的要命，他不会希望留下来。  
Shaw别无他法，只能选择上了船之后再溜走。

这样的话，Harold和John即使想再回头也不能。因为短期内往返对立的两国是非常危险的行为。他们都是理智的人，不会这么傻。

Cole的债得还。  
另外，Root说对了一点，Shaw相当喜欢危险。  
她不在乎一个半兽人在人类国家会遭到怎样的待遇，如果Root做得到，Shaw也肯定可以照顾好自己。

有那么一瞬，Shaw怀疑Root是不是也料到了她的决定，才会轻易地跳车离去。  
Harold告诉她，这个女人擅长操纵人心，不是假话。

一切顺利，Shaw看着远去的船，甩了甩头。她花了点功夫，靠记忆和嗅觉摸回Root关她的地方，外表华丽的大宅，里面一个仆人都没有，死尸血迹也被清理干净，家具蒙上白布，仿佛主人出外旅游去了。

只除了一个地方。  
Shaw踏入Root折磨她的房间，粉红色的情书就钉在墙上。  
Shaw松了口气，并翻了个白眼。

那上面只有一句话：  
I knew you'd come back for me.

Shaw面无表情地取了下来，差点没被喷在信上的香水呛死。  
Root绝对是故意的。  
狐狸的嗅觉比Shaw要灵敏，她自己喷香水的时候肯定也被呛得不行，但就乐意幼稚地用这种方式来招Shaw讨厌，简直......

Shaw忍不住笑出了声。  
她不确定是因为想到了Root布置现场时的滑稽画面才笑（Root的棕色眼睛一定被熏得水汪汪的，一面捏着鼻子，一面露出邪恶的微笑），还是因为她根本享受着讨厌Root的这种乐趣（Root很有趣，虽然讨厌，但是有趣）。

至于地点......  
Shaw很清楚，那是全城最好的餐厅，因为Root还欠她一顿饭。

 

“追加一份牛排。”  
Root微笑地注视着Shaw给她添满红酒，女仆装很称她的小豹子。  
光是想到Shaw四处追查她的线索就足以让Root飘飘然，何况还有变装看？

你看，Root现在也有了一只会追着她跑的宠物。  
而且比John火辣性感多了。

“要三份。”  
Shaw坐了下来，她扯掉那可笑的围裙，朝Root瞪视。  
这女人就是不知道收敛自己的目光。

“如你所愿，亲爱的。”  
Root叫来另一个服务生，照Shaw的话做了。  
接着，她拿出一份装在牛皮袋里的文件推给Shaw。

那是Shaw最后一次行动的报告。  
另外还有一份半兽人国内的报纸，Cole因公殉职。

Shaw抿了下唇。  
她有些讶异于Root的多余之举。尽管认识不久，但她知道Root的手段——稳、准、狠，不留把柄，不留漏洞。做任何多余的事情，对她来说都是不合理的。Shaw只能认为这是Root拉拢她的手段。

就如同Root带回来的“礼物”一样，这个女人或许下定决心要把Shaw当作自己的宠物。  
Shaw讨厌这一点。

但，Root是个很厉害的情报人员，Shaw承认她这方面很在行。没几个人能做到这种事——在CIA里创建一份从来不存在的档案，把消息透露给有一定威望的报社成员，还要保证报纸立刻送到人类国内。这背后耗费的人力物力何止惊人。

Root的确对她很上心。

“条件是什么？”  
Shaw低声说道，一面开始啃食牛排。  
人类唯一有价值的一点就是会做好吃的牛排。

她无视了Root那过于炙热的目光。

“条件？”  
Root拿起刀具，帮着切开牛排。  
Shaw朵颐的模样有些粗鲁，大口吞吃也不利于消化，合格的主人当然要帮手。

“我不会帮你绑架Harold。你现在也没法通过项圈控制我。但我需要这些情报，所以你想要什么？钱，还是杀人？”  
Shaw大口嚼着。

“The only thing I know for sure is... I need you.”  
Root轻啜红酒，尾巴在桌下撩着Shaw的小腿。  
被她折磨，耍着玩之后，Shaw还能这么冷静，不愧是反社会。

看，她捉到了一只多有趣的小豹子。

“......”  
Shaw擦了擦嘴，她堆起一个敷衍的笑脸，随后狠狠踩住Root的脚。  
“Fuck you.”

“You read my mind.”  
Root的耳朵立刻竖了起来，几乎撑起了帽子。  
Shaw狠狠拍她的脑袋，免得被其他人发现。

还有，她再也不想和Root说话了。

Chapter 7  
Shaw跟着Root回到了她的住所。  
这并非是因为狐狸的下流暗示（或者说是明示，Root完全没有羞耻心，这很讨厌。尽管Shaw也没有羞耻心，鉴于她是个二轴。但Shaw就是认为Root没有羞耻心这一点很讨厌，反正Root很讨厌。）

Shaw跟着Root的原因是她手里还有Shaw需要的资料，那些不写在书面上的东西。这事实上有点荒诞，不久之前，她还发誓要杀了这只狐狸，剥她的皮，但是现在她为了Root放弃回国的机会，还跟她回家  
Shaw叹着气，她不得不承认Root很聪明。

这可能有那么一点点性感。

Root的落脚处是一家破旧的旅馆。  
她的打扮和那旅馆格格不入，经过路上还有不少流浪汉还冲着Root吹口哨。更气人的是Root依旧摆着那张勾人的笑脸，偶尔还回敬挥手（没人敢对Shaw那么做，大概是因为她看上去足够凶恶）。

踏上楼梯的时候，Shaw确信有灰尘随着她的脚步下落。  
墙壁像纸糊的一样，挂画与其说是装饰，不如说是遮挡漏洞。  
灯光昏暗，这倒是不错，尤其是Root走在前面时，裙摆下露出的一截白嫩小腿被称得极其诱人。

Shaw猛地收住思绪。

她们到了。  
Root打开门，Shaw关上门。  
这房间简陋得可以，床看上去还算干净，但看上去随时会塌。

“没想到你会乐意在这种地方呆着。”  
Shaw说道。  
Root回头冲她一笑，走到窗边，小心地将帘子拉开一些。

天色已经很黑了。  
月光星光融在一块儿，黏糊糊的影子落在地上。

“怎么说呢，位置太好了。”  
Root轻声说着，Shaw已经凑了过来看，手放在窗台上。  
Root微转身子，和Shaw并肩。

（这不能怪Root对不对？旅馆的窗子和房间一样小得要命，两个人要一起看风景的话，免不得肩挤着肩。）

Shaw忍受了一两秒，然后后退了一步，从这状况下先行撤退。  
她清楚Root是不会见好就收的。

（尽管Shaw不认为两个人挤在一起盯着窗外是什么享受的事情，但Root的表情怎么说呢，看上去比平常的讨厌还要再讨厌一点。）

“对面那栋建筑。”  
Shaw清了清嗓子，惊讶于自己的声音沙哑。  
见鬼。

“那是ISA的某个集合地点。明天早上那儿有一场会议，紧急讨论你，还有那个死掉的狼人该怎么处理的事情。我原以为你会错过呢，Harold很爱说教，回国听上去也那不赖。”  
Root把窗帘拉上。  
“不过你更喜欢和女孩玩，对吧？”

Shaw扯了下嘴角。  
她没回答Root的问题，男女对Shaw来说无所谓，再说不管如何，Root都会骚扰她。  
“Harold总是喜欢说大道理，但他就那样。”

Root展开微笑，她坐在床上，关上灯。

黑暗横亘在她们之间。  
但狐狸和豹子的夜视能力都好极了。

Shaw能看见Root缓慢地扯开束胸的系绳，然后发出一声浅浅的吐息。  
那玩意儿勒得很，Shaw卧底的时候亲身体验过。

Shaw别开了视线。  
Root暗笑了一声。

Shaw很窝火，这像是她在逃避些什么似的。  
但她没有，Shaw很确信。

（听着，如果Shaw非得和Root上床，她是说极端情况下，那种基本、绝对不可能发生的情况下，那么起码，Shaw不会逃避，她绝对、一定、必须是主动的那一方。）

“我猜这就是加重注码的时候。”  
Root拍松了枕头，掀开被子的一角。  
Shaw的目光被吸引过去。

Root把武器都藏在了被子底下。  
枪，简易炸弹，小刀......

Shaw不得不承认Root知道该怎么勾人上床。  
她走过去，按倒那女人。

Root的呼吸太近了。  
Shaw审慎地观察着她的脸色，Root的尾巴不摇，耳朵也软软地趴着。  
至于她目光背后的含义，Shaw无从捉摸。

她不懂那些丰沛的情感。对Shaw来说，她的心灵只是一片荒地，不长东西，也不需要任何情感浇灌。而Root，Root是洪水，那双棕色的眸子总是湿漉漉的，像是她的情感多得要命。  
但Shaw打赌她的心里一样寸草不生，因为没有任何生物能在洪水中活下来。

“Shaw.”  
Root唤她的名，唇瓣摩擦过Shaw的耳朵。

停下。  
Shaw想要让Root停下，不管她在做什么。  
但或许有那么一部分的Shaw希望Root继续，那样Shaw会有更多的理由讨厌她。

“I like your tail.”  
Root的手掌包裹住Shaw的尾巴，不轻不重地捏着。  
她的鼻尖蹭着Shaw的发丝。

Shaw的尾巴狠狠甩了一下。  
Root不得不收回手。

“Oops.”  
Root舔了下唇。

Chapter 8  
“别碰它。”  
Shaw警告道。  
Root鼓了鼓脸，露出委屈的模样，仿佛那是个多么过分的要求。

嘿，Shaw不玩这套把戏，什么互相舔耳朵或是尾巴的温存，事前不这么干，事后更不。  
她也没往Root的毛茸耳朵里吹气是不是？  
尽管Shaw挺好奇的，听说犬科兽人会下意识地甩头挠耳朵，Root那样子一定蠢毙了。

Shaw忍不住露出一丝笑，她没察觉到，但Root意识到了。  
这打破了Root想进一步的想法。

（说真的，Shaw生气的时候很性感，那种想操死对方的性感，但笑？还是那种想到了什么过气笑话的笑，这实在太伤狐狸自尊了。）

“好吧。”  
Root板着脸往后蹭了蹭，Shaw没制止她的动作，反而放开了Root肩头的手。  
她们之间隔得远些是好事。

（Shaw是个专业特工，她不会因为潜伏在人类社会几个礼拜没上床就感到饥渴，对不对？而且，Root怎么看都不是个好对象，她是犬科动物，犬科动物都很黏人，她还比Shaw高，腿又长又细，肯定很缠人，还有Root随时可能会掏出武器......这其实挺刺激的。不，Shaw是说，就算Root在床上很棒，但她们不能这么做，因为，呃，这床会塌，那很麻烦，对不对？）

“有武器的那一半床归你。”  
Root抱了个枕头坐着，头磕在枕头上，左耳朵竖，右耳朵塌，隔几秒钟就换一下，或是抖一抖。  
Shaw猜测那是摩斯码，她一面收拾那些武器，一面解读。

S-a-m-e-e-n S-h-a-w 是-个-笨-蛋。

Shaw决定先不打Root，万一她无意识地透露出什么情报了呢？  
可等Shaw把武器全收好时，Root的摩斯码还一直重复着最初的语句。

她特么肯定是故意的！  
Shaw狠狠地瞪了Root一眼。

Root的耳朵忽地全竖了起来，尾巴炸了毛。  
犬齿露在外头。

Shaw忽然就觉得，Root大概是真无意识这么干的，她默不作声地移开了视线。  
呃，但Root的尖利牙齿看上去很不错。  
她是说，那种咬人会非常疼的“很不错”，而不是上床时候施加刺激的“很不错”。

“我点了叫醒服务，别担心睡过头，Sweetie.”  
Root打了个呵欠，她侧着躺下来，背对着Shaw，没什么气力地道。  
“期待你明天的英姿。”

“这破地方还有叫醒服务？”  
Shaw翻了个白眼，她也背对着Root躺下。

“总得有做得好的地方才能吸引顾客呀。这儿的服务很不错，也不多问问题。就是床容易塌，有个目标差点因为这个逃了。把绳子绑在床头太不保险了。我还得多付一点修床的钱。”  
Root打起了点精神，愤愤地说道。

“把目标拐上床再杀这种方法本来就很业余。而且肯来这种旅店的目标也太逊了。”  
Shaw嘲笑道。

“这话出自跟着我来到这里，躺在床上的人口中。”  
Root的尾巴得意地甩了甩。

“我是为了报复那群混蛋来的。”  
Shaw翻了个白眼，她才不是为了和Root上床来的。

“随你怎么说。”  
Root吃吃地笑了一声。  
“我很清楚你是为了什么来这儿，Sameen.”

“别那么叫我。”  
Shaw回道。

“你更喜欢‘亲爱的’，对吧？甜心。”  
Root转过身子，那床发出吱呀的声响。  
“达令？宝贝？”

“见好就收，别逼我踢你下去。”  
Shaw也转过身子，她不可能让Root面对她的背后，那太危险了。  
Root的耳朵抖了抖，看上去...挺高兴？

“嗯......”  
Root从鼻子里发出恼人的哼声。

“对了，这附近哪儿有卖早餐的。”  
Shaw问道。  
她挺想捏住Root的鼻子的，但那太幼稚了。

Root的表情僵住了。  
（早餐？为什么Shaw不是暴躁地想和她打架，进而发展到做其他的事情，而是问早餐？豹子不是很好斗的么？）

“你不能指望我空着肚子突突人。”  
Shaw摊了摊手。

Root猛地转过身去。  
毛茸茸的尾巴狠狠地甩了Shaw一脸。

那其实不怎么疼。  
犬科的兽人真的不适合打架。  
还是说Root在和她调情？

Shaw看着Root的耳朵又开始抖摩斯密码。  
不-要-S-a-m-e-e-n S-h-a-w-当-宠-物-了，她-太-笨-了。

......她该说谢谢么？  
Shaw也背过身去，免得忍不住掐死那只狐狸。  
Root还有用，在Shaw解决完组织之前。

再说，她智商很高的好不好？

Chapter 9  
Root是半夜被吵醒的。  
敲门声很急，这不是什么好兆头。  
Shaw比她动作得快，已经拿着武器站在门后。

Root戴上了帽子，她朝着Shaw点头。  
是之前遇见过的流浪汉。  
或者说Root的眼线。

嘿，你知道Root是个情报方面的天才对吧？

“港口那里被提前清空了。”  
Daozi，她的线人说道，有些紧张地舔了舔唇。  
“和之前的动作一样，当局打算抓捕偷渡的兽人。Jason用无线电告诉我，他从卖票的存根上发现了Harold和John的化名。他们应该就在凌晨来的那艘船上。”

Root皱紧了眉头，她拍了拍Daozi的肩膀，示意他先离开。

“让流浪汉当眼线，哈？你不怕他们出卖你，他们都是人类。”  
Shaw的声音低沉，隐藏着愤怒。  
Root能听见她的豹尾在空气中划出的凌厉声响。

Shaw是Harold和John回来的主要原因，她现在大概气炸了。  
不止是对Harold，对人类政府，还有对自己。

（对了，Root提过Shaw生气的时候很性感吗？）

“有些人类比半兽人友好。想想背叛你的组织。别这么种族主义了。Harold没办法躲过这种蓄意的伏击，他们需要后援。”  
Root说道，表情焦急。  
Shaw面色有所犹疑，她尚未信任Root。

报复组织这件事上她们有共同利益。Shaw的理由不用多说，Root动了那个狼人上司后也面临追杀。但突然来的Harold的消息？真假是个问题，另外，Root也不是第一次设计她了。  
如果这不过是另一个陷阱呢？

Root叹了口气。  
她知道得说些什么，她需要Shaw的武力。  
不，Harold需要。

“我需要Harold活着，他是我能找到的最令人尊敬的半兽人，或者说，父亲。”  
Root知道Shaw早年丧父，她当然知道。  
Shaw的档案每一个字Root都能背下来，那很惊艳。

（从医生变成杀手？Root确信，Shaw就是行走的‘性感’代名词。）

“你曾经绑架他。”  
Shaw说道，她的目光毫不动摇。

“但我没真正伤害他。我只是想要成为他的伙伴，陪伴他，或者，按现在的情况来说，保护他。你知道半兽人落到人类手上什么下场。Harold没办法熬过去的。”  
Root望着Shaw，她焦急而频繁地咬着唇瓣。  
“我也绑架了你，但我们刚刚还睡在一起，这是个疯狂的世界，Shaw.”

“说到这个，我始终不清楚你想从我这里得到什么。一会儿绑架我，一会儿主动给我情报。你这疯女人不可能真的认为我会因为这种一鞭子一把糖的招数，主动变成你的宠物吧？”  
Shaw说道。

她想要从Shaw那儿得到什么？  
Root想要一只和John差不多的宠物，属于她的宠物。  
仅此而已。

（当然，她也想和Shaw上床，这绝对很棒！前提是Shaw的注意力不集中在食物上，或者露出傻兮兮的笑。）

“我、想、要、你。”  
Root咬着牙说道，她现在更想揍Shaw一拳，多浪费时间就是在减少Harold的生存几率。  
再等下去，她真的要疯了。  
“混、蛋。”

Shaw盯着她看了一会儿，Root已经准备好自己去了，她终于点了点头。  
（Shaw读出了Root耳朵的抖动，全是Harold，她同时确信了Root会这么做完全是无意识的。这女人有时候出乎意料地好懂。）

Shaw从床下拖出她之前收拾好的枪械。  
她的肌肉绷紧，手很稳，动作很快。  
Root从Shaw手上拿了两把枪，神色严峻。

“马车的速度太慢了。”  
Shaw跟着Root下楼，她有几次险些踩到了Root的尾巴。

（谁让Root尾巴又大又蓬松呢？）

“谁说要坐马车了。”  
Root走到旅馆的后门，扯开了一块黑布，她回头，看见小豹子的眼神闪闪发亮。  
那底下是一台崭新的黑色汽车。

Root喜欢Shaw兴奋的样子。  
主人当然会因为宠物的高兴而开心，不是吗？

（这解释不了Root心脏跳得过快，但Root认为那多半是因为紧张，Harold可是命悬一线呢。）

“我来开。”  
Shaw抢着坐进了驾驶位。  
Root忍不住露出微笑。

（她的小豹子真可爱。呃，不，Root是说，Shaw身为特工开车的样子很专业，仅此而已。）

Chapter 10  
Shaw和Root赶到港口时，天边已经出现了一丝微亮。  
Shaw把显眼的车停在远一些的地方，然后她们快步往里面走。Root依旧是领路，Shaw负责警惕四周。

“这些人是来真的。”  
Shaw躲在遮蔽物后面，手里拿着把枪。  
Root蹲在她身旁，没有探出脑袋，但她灵敏的听力足以分辨敌人的方位。

“二十个训练有素的特工，都配备了专业的抓捕器，还有枪。”  
Root倒吸一口气。  
这的确是大手笔，抓两个兽人用不了这么多人手。

当中有什么蹊跷，Root敏锐地察觉到了。  
Shaw看向Root，皱紧眉头，显然她也发现了。

“起码比你一个人闯进ISA的窝点容易点。他们只不过是人类。”  
Root低声说道，挑了唇角。  
“而且，你有我。”

Shaw翻了个白眼。

船缓缓入港。  
Root和Shaw都清楚时机一纵即逝。

先动手的是Root。  
Shaw不曾料想Root会直接冲出去。  
那儿有整整二十个敌人，Root该死的就那么冲了出去。

砰——  
Root冲Shaw眨眼，然后打中了爆炸物。混乱为她们争取了先机。  
Shaw他妈的都不知道那儿有爆炸物。

Fucking Crazy Root.

但这一下效果显著。  
Shaw看见有七八个人倒下了。  
在他们反应过来之前，Root凭借双枪的优势又干掉了好几个。

操。  
Shaw兴奋地舔了舔唇，她站在Root的身侧开枪。  
“That's kind of hot.”

（Shaw得重新评估Root的床上价值，她擅长用枪，那是个很大的加分项。）

“去接Harold。”  
Root说道，她们的火力不足，人类那一方的特工已经开始反击。  
最糟糕的是，她的耳朵和尾巴目标太清晰，对方第一时间释放了针对犬类兽人的攻击措施，高频率的音波让她头疼无比，几乎瞄不准。

Harold不会高兴见到自己，Root很确信，Shaw的离场是最优选择。  
谁他妈的都不能伤害Harold。

“Go!”  
Root催促了一声，她不明白为什么Shaw没有第一时间走。  
该不会是懵了吧？高频音波对Shaw也有一定影响。  
但她也没时间去想那些了，Root被射中了小腿，她在失血，行动也缓慢起来。

她可以利用这一点。  
Root的耳朵兴奋地抖了抖。

Root丢掉了手上的枪。  
她往另一侧逃去，这足以引开一部分人。  
Shaw可以解决剩下的人。

Shaw清楚把Root留在这里就是送死。  
但Root是狐狸，狐狸都是狡猾的生物，绝不会拿自己的生命去赌，对不对？  
Shaw奔向了船，她看见了John和Harold，他们也看见她了。

有恼人的笑意在Shaw脑里闪啊闪。

Shaw咬着牙，改了主意。  
John可以在这种情况下把Harold安全带走。  
她毫不犹豫地转身，对着身后的特工开枪，然后往Root的方向追去。

这很危险，也很疯狂。  
但Shaw的直觉告诉她，Root真的会拿命去赌。  
Shaw相信自己的直觉。

至于为什么要去救Root？  
Shaw清楚她第一个想法并非是Root手里ISA的情报，也不是半兽人要团结。  
她得去救Root，因为没人会去救她，因为刚刚一段时间，她们是同盟，是战友，因为Root占光了Shaw的便宜，坏事坐尽还想以英雄的身份赴死。

Shaw才不能让她一个人逞英雄。

她追着血腥味一直到了某个墙角。  
两个特工正举枪对着Root，而Root已经因为失血过多滑坐在地上。  
她脸色足够白，笑得却足够张狂。

Shaw还是讨厌她的笑，但Shaw干掉了那两个特工。  
Root已经闭上了眼睛，腹部的伤口汩汩冒血。  
她的耳朵和尾巴都垂着。

Shaw无法解释她呼吸的短暂停滞。  
直到摸到了Root微弱的脉搏她才再次呼吸。  
这儿的空气糟透了，血，硝烟，还有倒下的那两个人身上的味道。

（Root是个烂透了的队友，但Shaw不是，她赞透了，所以她得把Root救回来。）

“保持清醒。”  
Shaw抱起了Root，她不重，大概因为失血还在变轻。  
Root的耳朵又开始抖摩斯码了。

C-o-l-d  
Shaw抱紧了Root。

Chapter 11  
Root的腹部很疼，小腿麻木，周围一片寂静。  
死了伤口是不会疼的，Root抽了口气。  
她没死成。

然后温暖包围了她。  
不是寒冬里手上握着热饮的温暖，也不是盖着被阳光晒过的被子的温暖。  
是体温，皮毛，还有呼吸交织成的温暖。

像是Hanna。  
Root猛地睁开了眼。  
她大口地呼吸着，眼泪滚落颊上。

在被卖去人类社会的路上，Hanna和她总挤在小船舱里取暖。  
Sam总是被照顾的那个，她不需要Hanna那么照顾，可Hanna很固执，像她头上钝钝的羊角那样固执。

而Hanna死了。  
Root看着Shaw的脸恍惚地想，雪豹躺着，嘴里自然地叼着尾巴（豹子的习俗，就像Root热的时候会吐舌头一样）。  
她们相对而卧，阵阵温暖就是从Shaw那一侧传过来的。

Root张了张口。她想道歉，为把Shaw当作Hanna，（她们一点都不相像，Hanna很好，Shaw...是豹子，掠食者，Shaw......就是Shaw。）  
但事实让Root惊讶，而惊讶扼住了Root的喉咙。

Shaw回来救了她。

她没必要如此。  
Root向来是孤军作战。  
可Shaw救了她，不管是出于什么目的。

Root感到温暖，不止是从Shaw身上传来的，而是从她的心底涌出来的。  
这让Root惶恐不安。

被她丢弃的某种东西已经爬到了Root的脚踝。

Samantha Groves.  
Root想尖叫，想把记忆中那个孱弱不堪的半兽人小孩赶走。但她无力抵抗，幻影顺着Root的脚踝不断向上爬，脖子上还戴着项圈，因为身上的伤痕而低声乞求着，金色的短发刺痛了Root的眼睛。

Root急促地喘息着。  
Shaw立刻睁开了眼睛。

“醒了？”  
Shaw动了一下，她看上去精疲力尽，甚至懒得吐出嘴里的尾巴。  
这导致她的声音绒绒的，像个小孩子。  
“大量失血，你得躺一阵子了。”

那幻影不见了，Shaw赶走了她，尽管Root不知道她是怎么做到的。

“Harold?”  
Root恢复了理智，试着动用四肢，她的手能动，尾巴也行，但腿动不了，而且腹部疼得要命。

“John能搞定。”  
Shaw回答道，她的语气很肯定。  
Root脸上有些潮湿，Shaw犹豫着要不要帮忙抹掉。

那似乎太亲密了。

“My hero.”  
Root低叹一声，把呼吸吐进Shaw的嘴里。  
Shaw把幻影赶走了，而且Harold也活着，Root感激不已。

（她当然没有亲Shaw，小豹子还叼着她自己的尾巴呢。）

“......”  
Shaw翻了个白眼，往后退了退。  
嘴里叨咕了几句狐狸什么的坏话。

“找到Daizo，他会把错过的ISA会议录音给你。”  
Root露出了平常的笑来。  
Shaw总是这样，而这暴躁脾气，让她感到稳定和......安全。

“挺不赖。”  
Shaw的眼睛亮了。  
她还以为自己得无聊到爆地照顾Root几个礼拜，什么事都不能做呢。

“躺着什么都别动。”  
Shaw站了起来，她犹豫了一下，还是用手擦了擦Root的脸。  
Root瞪大了眼睛。

她-暗-恋-我？

“......做你的白日梦。”  
Shaw一巴掌拍扁了Root的耳朵，顺手揉了揉。  
她吹着口哨，转身离开。

Chapter 12  
John Reese清楚人类社会对半兽人来说非常危险。  
但他不可能放着Shaw不管，尤其是在ISA内部对Shaw下达了追杀令的情况下，Harold也同意。只是John没有料到他更大的敌手是Root——那个一度劫走了Finch的女人。

Shaw登上船后逃走，John Reese可以理解。  
Shaw睚眦必报，她想报复ISA，但当John和Harold再次乘船回到人类社会的时候，Shaw只是看了他们一眼，就直接离去，这就令人费解了。

John知道，那并非是一种引开敌人的手段，Shaw是杀回去的，不留任何敌方活口。

在四目交接的一刻，John点头，他清楚Harold的安危更为重要。  
可当他们在Harold置办的安全屋，安顿下来，寻找Shaw就成了迫在眉睫的任务。  
ISA、人类，还有Root都在抓捕Shaw，即使对Shaw来说，这也太过危险。

John Reese回到了港口。那儿已经被打扫干净，但凭着一些小手段，前特工还是得以收集到一些线索，譬如某个目击证人——胖胖的警察Fusco宣称他看见了两个疯狂的女兽人。  
Harold倍感意外，但这发现帮助他缩小了范围。

于是现在，John Reese蹲守在某个破旧的旅馆，凭着过人的听力监听隔壁房间。

“Sweetie，你拿到我想要的东西了吗？”  
“Sure.”  
——John Reese确定Root和Shaw都在房内。

这让前特工有些紧张，他唯一能确定的，就是牵涉到Root，就绝非好事。

“伤口裂了，你打算告诉我你干了什么吗？”  
“亲爱的，女孩子总有些私事需要解决。”  
——Root受了伤，也就是说Shaw当时是回头救了她。

John Reese想起Harold得知Root也在场时候，神色中闪过的不解，疑惑，和一丝内疚。他清楚Root为了Harold才这么拼命，这种执念让John非常不舒服（为什么总有人想要从他手里把Finch抢走？而且Root和Harold在专长上的共鸣让Reese隐隐有所危机感），但Root受了重伤，这就足够令人同情了。

Harold已经有所软化，John Reese不确定他的伴侣是不是会下一秒打算把Root带回家再教育（他绝对做得出来，Harold总有一种‘每个人都值得第二次机会’的观点，John爱死了这一点，但绝非这时候）。

一想到她可能同时被Shaw和Harold护着，John Reese就忍不住想躲到一旁哭一会儿。  
难道他的美色不及那只狐狸吗？

“I love it when you play doctor.”  
——喘息声惊醒了John。

他保持着贴墙的姿势没有动，（出于特工的素养），但他真的不想听下去了。  
监听自己的妹妹和女人亲吻这太诡异了。

他就说，任何牵扯到Root的事，都不是好事。  
John Reese甚至不清楚Shaw喜欢女人，呃，但当他开始稍一想象的时候，就觉得那画面火辣得过了头。

“I do yours if you do mine......”  
——John捂住了自己的圆耳朵，他不能再听下去了。

Shaw会杀了他的。哦，她做的出来，Shaw曾经直接对着John开枪，一丝犹豫都没有（即使他们都清楚John穿着防弹背心，但那也太伤半兽人心了。）

而Root，她给Shaw戴上了项圈（那简直是天大的侮辱），但Shaw不仅回头救了她，而且还......  
John Reese想再去墙角哭一会儿。

“Sameen?”  
“闭嘴。”

——Shaw让Root闭嘴的方式，让John Reese决定先去吃顿饭再回来。

等到John Reese啃完了干面包之后，他总算听见隔壁房间有了值得窃听的内容。  
是一段会议的录音。

“所以你是告诉我，她被送进了拍卖场，但逃了出来，杀了两个精英小队，包括她原来的长官，而且还忙里偷闲，制造了港口的爆炸事件，导致Harold Finch的线索也丢了？”  
“是的，长官。”

——ISA的目标包括Finch？！  
John Reese有些坐不住了，同时，他听见Shaw在隔壁房间烦躁踱步的声音。  
Root似乎拍了拍床，而Shaw坐了下来。

“有任何好消息吗？”  
“Shaw的同伙，一名雇佣杀手，她受了重伤，长官。她们需要场所休息和养伤。”

——录音结束了。  
John Reese得让Finch知道这个。

“去找Harold。他才是真正的目标。”  
“......？”

——John Reese顿住了脚步，Root在说什么？

“ISA把你当作诱饵。他们真正要抓的人是Harold，从你被送进拍卖场开始就是算计好的。他们一定是从某种渠道得知了Harold的近况，包括他的傻大个帮手，然后顺藤摸瓜找到了你。Harold有危险，他必须马上回去。”  
“等等，就这样，你呢？”

——什么叫做“傻大个帮手”？  
John Reese确信自己的体型在豹类中也是相当优美的，呃，除了最近稍稍突出的肚腩（但Root绝对、绝对没有立场说他）。

还有Shaw的双标态度让他伤透了心。

“去找Harold.”  
“你是在自杀，Root.”

——John Reese忍不住敲上隔壁的门。  
一个雇佣杀手，一个特工，像幼儿园小朋友吵嘴实在太不像话了。  
还有，他确定楼下有人上来了。

Chapter 13  
Shaw放下了手上的枪。  
John Reese卖着龙猫笑，尾巴指了指身后，她知道那是什么意思。  
有追兵上来了，况且Shaw也听见了那刻意放低的脚步声。

Root刹那间警觉过来。  
Shaw皱了下眉。她意识到，Root的听觉受损严重，居然到了要旁人提醒的地步。

“抱着她走。我开路。”  
Shaw说道，表情不耐烦极了。  
她察觉到Reese眼里的犹疑，还有Root的惊诧。

Root必须跟着他们走，不然Shaw干嘛费那么大功夫把她救回来？  
这两个白痴。

“把手环上来。”  
John Reese低声说道，近距离看，Root的伤比他想象得还重。  
他们有追兵，这不是争执的好时候。

Root照做了，John Reese一把将她抱起，狐狸的尾巴蹭过他的手掌，Root近乎乖巧地伏在Reese的胸口，腹部的绷带缠得很厚，勉强露出一个或是感激或是调戏的笑。  
Root忽然闭上了眼睛。

“五个人正从二楼上来，街角埋伏着三个半兽人。从对面房间的阳台翻下去。现在。”  
Root的耳朵舒张而立着，神情严肃。  
John Reese照做了，Shaw拿着枪戒备着。

楼下是一辆马车。  
John Reese仍旧担当了车夫的角色。  
Shaw和Root在车内，恍如旧时。

“能听见我说话吗？”  
Shaw放低了声音，Root一上车就捂着耳朵，应该是刚才用耳过度的后果。  
Root没回答，Shaw注意到她腹部的伤口也开始渗出鲜血。

该死，该死，该死。

“车座底下有把枪，以防万一。”  
Root勉强说着话，她的指尖震颤着，身子也没法动弹。  
Shaw的脸色黑极了。

现在Root像是他妈的易碎玻璃或者什么玩意儿，而那糟糕透顶。  
Shaw当过医生，见过各种受重伤的病人，都能保持冷静客观的态度，不去评价他们的脆弱或不堪一击，（你要知道，她是个反社会的好医生），但Root不是病人。

Root就是Root。  
那种既让Shaw想揍她，又想吻她的可恶生物（揍她居多）。  
说真的，Shaw不觉得这世界上还会有第二种类似Root的生物。

千千万万或温柔腼腆或妖娆可人的狐狸半兽人中，就他妈的只有一个神经病的Root。

Shaw想起不久之前和Root的吻。  
算不上是多么高超的调情技巧，暗示加上暧昧声调，远不至于把Shaw刺激到吻她。  
但前提是Root不能凑得那么近说话，不能说话的时候状似无意地撩了下头发。

所以Shaw吻了她。  
Root应该知道会有这样的后果，Shaw从不是坐以待毙的人。

当然，Root没表现出惊讶，或者说她掩饰过去了。  
管他的呢，Shaw不可能在专心吻Root的时候还去思考Root的心情，或是别的。  
因为Root吻起来棒透了。

那种你会毫不犹豫把她按在墙上猛操一顿的棒。

马车颠簸了一下。  
Root压抑着，发出一声极小的尖叫。

该死，该死，该死。  
Shaw勉强压制住自己的火气，她告诉自己，Root还活着，那就很好。然后Shaw伸出手，尽量轻地抓过Root的尾巴来盖上她的茸耳朵。那东西摸起来绒极了。可是Shaw不觉得它能有多大的隔音作用。

该死，该死，该死。

Chapter 14  
周围安静下来。  
车轱辘的滚动声，街上行人说笑声，远处教堂的钟声都远去了。  
埋在尾巴里的舒适感让Root的喉咙发出轻微的呻吟。

她感到有双手覆了上来，挡去更多的杂音。  
不大，略显粗糙，但温暖的手，指间还缠绕着枪的气味（那很令人安心）。

Root慢慢睡着了。  
再次清醒过来时，她发觉自己被安置在一张行军床上，房间里还站着三个半兽人。  
Harold，Shaw，还有Reese.

“Cozy.”  
Root试图坐起来，但她腹部的伤口阻止了动作。  
Shaw顿住了，她原先似乎在说些什么，但Root的动作打断了她。于是，小豹子神色暴躁，抿紧了嘴唇，一言不发地逼近过来。

“躺下。”  
Shaw的声音带着火气，显然刚才的对话不怎么愉快。  
Root无辜地眨眨眼，她就没真的坐起来过。

“Ms. Groves，请你放心，这个地方很安全。”  
Harold Finch走近了一点，但他仍和Root保持着一定的距离，上一次的绑架事件仍是兔兽人心头一道抹不去的阴影。  
他下意识看了一眼Reese。

“Call me Root.”  
Root坚持道，她随即展露出最甜蜜的笑容来。  
“Nice to meet you again, Harry.”

Harold Finch极力控制自己不要因为漫上心头的往事而跳起来。  
他已经撞过一次天花板了。  
人类社会的屋顶普遍建造的太低了。

“据Ms. Shaw所说，你认为ISA的目标其实是我。”  
Harold Finch顿了一下，缓缓开口。

“你怎么得出这样的推论的？”  
John Reese的语气不免有些责问，但他没拿着武器，所以Root觉得这也不错。

“用脑子。”  
Root低低笑了一声，她冲Reese挑了下眉。  
“在港口那儿围堵你们的人太多了。而且Harold是ISA未完成的任务目标。早在五年前，他就该死了。这就是半兽人国度对战争英雄的态度，你建造了‘机器’，帮助破译人类一方的情报，高层却希望你永远消失。”

“我不明白他们是怎么找到Shaw的。”  
Harold Finch说道。  
他对自己是首要目标这件事没有太大反应。

“Alicia.”  
Root的视线微微一偏，她没办法直视着Harold说这个。

“所以你认为是一年前，我们第一次会面的时候，Alicia被政府的人跟踪了。”  
Harold Finch的嗓音干涩。  
他不可避免地想到Root多么干脆地杀了Alicia，又将自己绑架，试图离开半兽人国度。

“我很抱歉，Harold.”  
Root说道。  
Shaw不耐烦地动了动，她走到柜子前，拿出了一卷纱布，望向Harold。

“我们会尽快安排回国的事情，目前再呆在人类社会，对任何人都没有好处。你好好休息，Ms. Groves. ”  
Harold Finch明白那是什么意思，他摇了摇头，没有再说什么。  
他和John Reese离开了房间。

“换药。”  
Shaw冷冰冰地说道，她没离开。  
Root清楚Shaw现在就是她的狱警了。

听上去不赖，是不是？

“Hmm.”  
Root的目光触及Shaw手上的剪刀时，轻哼声里就不免多了些别的意味。  
Shaw没说话，甚至没翻白眼，只是掀起裙子盖到Root脸上，然后迅速地剪开原先的纱布。

......即使对Shaw来说，这行为也太幼稚了。  
Root的耳朵抖了抖（谢天谢地，她的耳朵终于听使唤了，尽管听力还没完全恢复），轻薄的布料就乖乖撤离了Root的脸上。

“喜欢你所看到的么？”  
Root嘶了一声，当Shaw的手指不可避免地触碰到她的小腹时。  
伤口的位置偏下，所以Root没穿亵裤，而是将尾巴夹在腿间遮挡一二。

她考虑现在是不是该摇一摇尾巴，给小豹子一点甜头。  
（羞耻心？那是什么？）

Shaw终于施舍了Root一个白眼。  
Root满心欢喜。

Chapter 15  
“Sameen.”  
Root轻摇了一下尾巴尖。  
她的声音又娇又柔，眸色有如秋水。  
钴蓝色的裙边衬她肌肤莹白，而伤口的铁锈味持续不断地刺激着Shaw的嗅觉。

“我对病人没有兴趣。”  
Shaw说道，她重新包扎好了伤口，手不可避免地顿住了。  
Root的尾巴尖就在她眼前恼人地晃来晃去。

Shaw无视了她，手往下移，Root的小腿也需要换药。  
那狐狸配合地微微分开双腿。

Fuck！

Shaw猛然移开了视线，她转头太急，以至于Root忍不住轻笑出声。  
她要掐死她！

Shaw咬着牙瞪过去，Root仍是勾着唇角，眼神里免不了有那么一丝挑衅。

“Come on.”  
Root略歪了一下脑袋，舔着唇瓣。  
“其他的可以等。”

压死骆驼的最后一根稻草在于，Root的茸尾巴极情色地抚过Shaw的小臂。

这女人丝毫不知道自重。  
Shaw愤怒地想着，她抓住Root的后颈，用力啃咬女人漂亮的嘴唇。  
她的舌尖蛮横地扫过Root的每一寸口腔，而Root的犬齿则毫不留情地刺痛对手的下唇，她们缠斗了一会儿，谁也不服谁，双双气息急促，几乎窒息，直至铁锈气味溢满空隙，涎液交融。

显然这些还不够。  
Root的手溜入Shaw的背心，沿着豹子的脊椎缓缓上移。  
她的指甲边缘有些毛糙，刺激得Shaw又痒又麻。

Shaw咬着Root的下颌。  
她逼着Root将头后仰，露出脖颈的破绽来。

这是一场无声的较量。  
Shaw对Root处在重伤情况下仍不认输感到赞赏，但她必须要赢。  
而Root抱持同样想法。

Shaw舔舐着Root的动脉，她能感觉到它激烈的跳动，渴望着撕咬和标记。  
Root不甘示弱，她的手已经攀上Shaw的乳尖，富有技巧地揉捏着。

“You are tough.”  
Root从齿间发出破碎的声音，Shaw让她呼吸困难。  
她更加用力地回报。

“You are wet.”  
Shaw轻哼着，介入Root双腿之间，膝盖强硬地抵上她的敏感区域。  
Root的尾巴试图扳回一城，但Shaw拿自己的尾巴箍住了它。

“So what are you waiting for?”  
Root喘息着，她空出一只手来推着Shaw向下进攻。  
豹子撕碎了她的裙子。

Shaw含吮着自以为胜利的果实。  
她颇为得意地笑着，直到Root的拇指擦过Shaw的圆耳朵。

豹子不可抑制地发出一声重重的喘息。  
Root尽力将Shaw拉近，扯下亵裤，用尾巴下流地拍打她的臀部。

Shaw的还击相当猛烈。Root腹部的伤口如同火烧，限制着她的动作，但她忍不住弓起身子努力承受。她觉得自己像是在海上翻腾，暴风雨侵袭着，Root只能顺着水流上下浮动。  
她扔掉了木板，扔掉了绳索，面对愤怒的海神，还企图偷一个吻。

但Root正是渎神之人。  
她找到了Shaw的花核，挑逗它，按压它，揉捏它。  
而Shaw的身体给予她热情的回馈，Root感受到小豹子越发用力地抵抗和暗暗的扭动。

“Sameen.”  
Root重重地喘息着，Shaw红着眼睛瞪着她。  
这是快分出胜负的时候。

F-U-C-K  
Root的耳朵拼命地抖动。

Shaw忽然放弃了Root胸前的阵地，她咬上Root的耳朵。  
狐狸几乎是立刻软了身子，近乎高亢地发出呻吟。

“Shaw.”  
Root哭叫出声，蜜糖色的眼睛被洗涤得更加干净漂亮。  
Shaw忍不住亲吻她的双目。

Root抽噎着，犹不放弃地对Shaw进行骚扰。  
Shaw的呼吸拍打在Root的颈边，在高潮的一刻狠狠咬住狐狸的肩膀。

她当然没有喊出Root的名字。  
Shaw只是吻了吻狐狸的潮红脸颊，轻柔地抚着她的背。  
直至两人的呼吸归于平稳。

Chapter 16  
Shaw仔细地缠着纱布。  
她能感受到Root的视线在她身上逡巡，慵懒地审视着，这让Shaw不太舒服。  
没有一个床伴像Root这样。

Shaw出门享乐，一晚，或是三晚，但她从不停留。  
有不少人略带遗憾和渴望地看着Shaw离去，也有试图死缠烂打被Shaw吓跑的，可Root审视她的目光很不一样。或许从一开始就不一样。

Root并非想再来一次（尽管Shaw确定，她们俩都不会介意），也并非像个愚蠢的纯情少女期盼着一段浪漫关系的开端，她似乎是在寻找Shaw的漏洞，像是她纯粹对Sameen Shaw这个人起了最大的好奇心。

Shaw不擅长窥测人心（嘿，对一个二轴你能要求什么），但她清楚Root对什么感兴趣（Shaw也是一样）：任务目标。  
Root试图破译Shaw，这愚蠢至极。

（Shaw活到现在也不明白自己是怎么个构造。她母亲哭过几次，父亲叹过气，医院院长冲Shaw摇头，似乎Shaw是病了；但John和Hersh，都夸赞她的天赋，Harold也很和善，似乎Shaw还是个普通人；而Root，Root用那焦糖色的眼睛，以长时间不眨眼的兴致盯着她，似乎Shaw是什么值得珍视，不，值得收藏的东西。）

“我听说，在打完仗之后，活着的士兵会和任何一个看见的人发生关系，向自己证明他们还活着。那听上去很赞，几乎比得上刚刚那么棒，你觉得呢？”  
Root果然开口了，她略调整身体，舒适地倚着自己的尾巴。  
说到“刚刚”的时候，她刻意地停顿了一会儿。

（Root感到好奇，她想知道Shaw有没有经历过比这还要棒的性爱。这念头近乎荒谬，并不合适，但Root一向能得到她想知道的一切信息。如果Shaw回答说有，那么Root得考虑一下回趟半兽人国度，然后找出那个对象来上一发，以证明Shaw所言非虚。另外，不管Shaw说的对象有没有那么棒，Root都会事后干掉她，或者他。嘿，你知道Root不是个好人，对吧？）

“这就是你求欢的理由？证明自己还活着？”  
Shaw反问回去。  
她看过战火，看过昔日的同伴死在身旁，但Shaw确实不因为什么验证自己活着的懦弱理由而做爱。

Shaw感受不到恐惧，即使是对死亡的恐惧也一样。  
况且她毕生都在追逐死亡，当医生的时候是，当士兵的时候是，当特工的时候更是，Shaw不害怕死亡，所以不用拼命证明自己活着。

Root的身体微不可见地怔了怔，随即她轻轻地笑起来。  
Shaw不明白那算是什么意思。

（Root没想到Shaw会反问回来，Shaw和她一样不做无用之事，对吧？这是不是说明，小豹子有那么一点儿关心她？回来救Root或许不止为了她手里ISA的情报，而是起码觉得Root这人挺好玩的，顺手的话乐意救一救？）

Root的手指抚过Shaw的脸庞，那亲昵得烦人。Shaw翻了个白眼，决定如果Root敢停留多一秒就折断她的手腕，而Root的手指也就停留了那么一秒钟。  
Root懂得她会有什么反应，这念头一上来就让Shaw暴躁地想揍人。

“不。我从不怕死。多点自信，Sameen. 我想操你，只是因为你很辣。”  
Root舔舐着自己的手指。

（Root的确不怕死，Sam Groves则怕过很多东西。Hanna的死，母亲缠绵病榻，或是她被迫戴上项圈。看，人性就是这么讨厌，让你怕，让你疼，让你恨，让你没法忘记。可Root不怕任何东西，她不恨任何人，甚至是Hanna的买主，或是她自己的。她同死亡、情报那些冰冷甚至不存在的东西更加亲近。）

“好吧。刚刚的确挺棒。但比不上圣彼得堡的牛排，那才是人间尤物。”  
Shaw咬牙回答道。因为Root的话，或是因为自己居然真的认真回答了，而恼怒地甩了甩尾巴。  
她处理完了Root的伤口。

“Hmm.”  
Root的视线总算从Shaw身上移开了。  
Shaw莫名地松了口气。

（如果Shaw并非二轴的话，她会敏感地知道Root很不满，但Shaw是个反社会，所以她并不明白Root为什么移开了视线，只是庆幸Root没有继续‘破译’她的打算。当然，这不意味着，Shaw认为Root真的能‘破译’出什么东西来。可被那双溢光的眼睛一直看着，她总觉得胃部翻腾，得做些什么，呃，或许再给Root一个吻，或者干脆揉揉她的耳朵。不，还是揍她好了。那样更简单。）

Root仍是光裸的，Shaw看着地上的裙子，决定给她拿点新的衣物。

“You hungry?”  
Root抱着尾巴说道。

Shaw不确定且戒备地看了Root一眼，她所能看到的是Root料到她反应而充斥盈盈笑意的水亮眼神，向下，锁骨沟仍反射着水渍的闪光，深浅不一的红色与Root赤红色的尾巴共同覆盖着她大半身体，唯独露出两条曲线优美的长腿来。

呃，现在Shaw不太清楚她是哪种意味上的饿了。

“Yes?”  
Shaw不确定地回答道。

“我想吃西班牙海鲜饭。”  
Root鼓了鼓脸，Shaw面庞上浮现的呆色太过可爱了。  
“去之前我们见面的餐厅，告诉主厨我的名字，有大优惠。”

“外面有一帮ISA特工，还有人类在玩命搜查着我们的踪迹，记得吗？”  
Shaw翻了个白眼。  
Root绝对是在和她开玩笑，对吧？

“Please?”  
Root的耳朵软软地趴着，辅助主人表演沮丧的心情。

“No way.”  
Shaw已经走到了门口，她板着脸回答。  
“还有，你不能吃海鲜，听从专业意见，知道吗？”

她-板-着-脸-的-样-子-好-可-爱

Root咬着下唇，打算再说点什么调情的话。  
但Shaw狠狠瞪了她一眼就走开了，还使劲地摔上了门。

好吧。  
Root不解地舔了舔自己的尾巴。  
有Shaw的气味。

Chapter 17  
Shaw不意外地看到Harold等在外面。  
戴着矮圆礼帽，穿着三件套的兔类兽人在看到Shaw时，神色闪过一丝窘迫，脸色也有些涨红。  
他一定是听见Root的呻吟了，没办法，他们的落脚处不大，而且Root挺能叫的。

“我衷心地希望你能更考虑一点Ms. Groves的伤势。”  
Harold Finch斟酌着用词。  
他的兔尾巴像个毛球黏在身后。

“我衷心地希望你能给我一份安全的地图，就像你给John的那样。”  
Shaw翻了个白眼。

Shaw对Harold表达的关切感到奇怪和戒备，Shaw一直认为她是唯一在意Root的人（仅仅是欣赏Root的才能的那种在意，Root显然非常能干，他们绝对用的上Root，即使男孩儿们有所顾虑，但Shaw绝对是更专业客观的那个），但似乎Harold对这只狐狸也有不同寻常的心思。

同为被绑架拷打过的对象，Shaw觉得她可以体会Harold觉得Root有趣的感受。  
但Shaw不打算把Root分享给Harold。

（Harold没办法满足Root，他会弄伤自己的，Shaw绝对是为了Harold好。再说，万一他们真的发展出什么超出革命的友谊来，John会抓狂地给Shaw的膝盖来那么两枪。哦，他绝对会的，这个重色轻妹的混球。）

“我们讨论过这个问题了，目前为止，你和Ms.Groves呆在室内更加安全。”  
Harold Finch皱了皱眉，他没有畏缩。  
作为一只天性温顺的兔类兽人，这非常的了不起。Shaw得归功于John，谁让他在Harold面前总是绅士温柔得过了头。

“你的小粉丝想吃顿好的，而我得给她去买新裙子啊。”  
Shaw摊了摊手。  
她一点也不为用Root当借口而感到可耻。

Harold Finch坚决地摇了摇头。  
“这些采购的杂事可以交给John。”

“Finch.”  
Shaw叹了口气，她不明白为什么Harold能展现出如此的固执，但好吧。  
“你知道你不能把我们一直关在这儿，对吧？”

“像我们讨论过的那样，一旦Ms. Groves好转，我们就立刻回国。”  
Harold Finch递给Shaw一张纸条和一支笔，让她写下自己想要的东西。

“You are the boss.”  
Shaw写完了列表，把纸笔塞进Harold的怀里。  
她大步流星地走回自己房间。

 

Root小睡了一会儿。  
她看见雪，空旷洁白的茫茫雪地，天气不怎么冷，但出奇得安静。  
Root搓了搓手掌，她不喜欢冷，或许是因为曾经在潮湿阴冷的船舱里呆过几个月。

她小心翼翼地探索着雪地。  
Root不曾有过什么愉快的梦，她清楚这一点。  
迟或早，Root面前会出现鲜血、爆炸、死人，或者是各种惹人讨厌的意象。

可惜了这片雪。  
Root恍恍惚惚地想，她忍不住触碰冰冷的地面。

暖的。  
Root惊诧，她看见指尖下的雪微微起伏。  
Root轻轻推开细细的雪屑，底下是同雪色相近的斑纹。

她猛然惊醒。  
Root重重喘息着，她的手抓得太紧，以至于尾巴的毛都惨兮兮的。

衣物扔到了Root的脸上。  
料子不精细，略粗糙地磨着她的脸，颜色是单调的黑色。  
Shaw真不会选衣服。

“吃饭。”  
Shaw看着Root笨拙地套上裙子，艰难地抬高臀部，把尾巴安置好，然后才松了口气，重重跌回床上，汗从脸颊滑落到锁骨，积成一滩水。

为什么这女人无时无刻都在勾引人？

“沙拉，面包，还有火腿？”  
Root的语气不怎么温柔，尾音上扬，近乎讥讽。  
她的耳朵迅速耷拉下来。

西-班-牙-海-鲜-饭

“Don't be a pain in the ass.”  
Shaw警告道。  
Root用叉子挑出一瓣苹果片来，微微旋转。

in-the-ass-?

“Subtle.”  
Root咬下苹果，清甜的汁液混合着细腻的沙拉酱充斥着口腔。  
她皱着鼻尖的样子分外邪恶轻佻。

Shaw倒吸了口气。  
她在内心诅咒那该死的沾在Root嘴角的沙拉酱，还有Root特有的那种勾人的声音，她的眼睛，她的鼻尖，她的......

Fuck！

Shaw走到了门边，她的动作又快又急，手掌不小心碰到了口袋里鼓着的东西。  
她登时僵住了，磨磨蹭蹭地从口袋里把东西拿了出来。  
然后扔到Root手边。

C-u-t-e

Root扬起一个极度灿烂的笑。  
她纤长的手指玩弄着那瓶黑色指甲油，意味深长地看向Shaw。  
Shaw又一次狠狠关上了门。

R-o-o-t-是-个-讨-厌-鬼  
她的靴子在地上踏出重重的声响。  
不就是摩斯码，谁不会啊！

Chapter 18  
Root准备涂抹指甲油。  
她倚在蓬松的尾巴上，侧着脸，精致的轮廓被波浪似的长发勾勒得更加明晰。  
抬起手，Root的眼睛眨了一下，Shaw觉得内心也跟着被挠了一下。

喘了口气，Shaw继续闭着眼想象。

Root慢慢地磨圆指甲，指甲刀闪着银光，伴随着细小的沙沙声。Shaw知道Root能用它做出更加危险的动作来，但今天Root的目的并不在此。  
Root旋开了指甲油的瓶盖。

Shaw吸了口气，她可以看到Root玩味地用眼神爱抚那黑色。  
Root的胸衣同样是黑色的，Shaw还记得那面料被摩擦时，Root所发出的愉悦声音。  
她开始细心地涂抹指甲。

Root的眼神少有的专注，不是转着眼珠子想坏主意，也并非虚情假意的笑。  
她在让自己变得更魅惑，更致命。  
就像Shaw擦拭枪械一样。

但今天还有些不同。  
那是Shaw捎给Root的指甲油，是她的胜利品。  
Root的笑意加深。

Shaw咬着牙，不让呻吟声泄出来。  
高潮临近，雪豹忍不住掐住自己的细绒长尾，她记得Root曾多么恶劣地玩弄这里。

“Shaw.”  
Root的耳朵轻轻抖动，她纤长漂亮的手指卷着发梢，指端染着黑色的指甲油。  
她把手指挪下来，然后，粗鲁地抚弄Shaw的唇。

“Suck it.”  
Root如同顽童般皱了下鼻尖。  
蜜色的眼睛闪着光。

她就是这样的角色，纯粹的恶劣，为了胜利不惜一切。但当Root看着Shaw时，Shaw总觉得，或许，有那么一点不一样。  
有炙热的，丰富的，她所不了解的某种情感，潜藏在Root的眼睛里。

Shaw颤抖着到达顶点。  
她沉入梦乡。

 

Root恢复得很快，超出Shaw的预计，她转而考虑着要不要着手给Root制定复健计划。  
上次在港口，那狐狸双手持枪，没坚持十分钟就开始手臂颤抖，而且她的近身能力差的一塌糊涂。  
如果他们要一起逃出去，多个战斗力比少个好，对吧？

（况且Root总是用羡慕的眼神，称赞Shaw的身体线条，Shaw绝不承认她因此有点飘飘然。）

Harold叫住了她。  
Shaw下意识站了军姿，站在他面前听训。  
长嫂如那个什么对吧？

“船定在十天后的晚上。或许你想要亲自告知Ms.Groves？”  
Harold Finch有些拘谨。  
他觉得是时候对Root和Shaw关系提个醒了。

“省略其他的部分，直接说重点吧。”  
Shaw不出所料地懂得了他的言下之意，还翻了个白眼。  
她的尾巴不耐烦地甩了甩，Harold猜测有一部分是因为她手上拿着给Root的食物但不能吃。

“不是想干涉你们之间的事，但Ms.Groves和你......”  
Harold Finch感到更加难以启齿了。  
他的脸涨得通红，Shaw怀疑这时候跺下脚，Finch能被吓得跳起来撞天花板。

“如果你是担心我会有什么私人感情，影响到撤离或是战斗，那就不必了。我是个反社会，我没有感情。至于Root，对你来说，她像是那种会沉迷感情的人吗？呃，我的意思是，除了对你的情报能力过分崇拜痴迷以外？”  
Shaw补上后半句的时候忍不住磨了磨牙。

她还记得有一回晚上摸进Root房间，发现她和Harold在极度兴奋地攀谈，说着一大堆高端词汇，让人听了觉得烦的那种。  
他们这就成了好闺蜜了还是怎么着？

Not cool.

“Ms.Groves和常人的确不太一样，她的善恶观念非常...模糊，这是我所不认同的。但我真正担心的是，一旦我们回到国内，也就没有藉口留住她了。我不清楚Root会做些什么，着手于复仇，或是做老生意，但不管怎样，肯定会牵扯到无辜人的受伤甚至丧生。我不希望看到那样。”  
Harold Finch说道。

“‘每个人都值得第二次机会’哈？所以你打算感化Root还是什么？”  
Shaw耸了耸肩膀。  
她不明白Harold为什么要对自己说这些。

“我没有完全的把握能留下她。”  
Harold Finch默认了Shaw的说法，点了点头。  
“我需要你的帮助。”

“得了吧，她愿意为你做任何事。”  
Shaw翻了个白眼。

“Ms.Groves也曾经绑架了我。我的担忧不是毫无根据的。事实就是，我没办法制止她。而你可以。她在意你，非常在意，Ms. Shaw.”  
Harold Finch的语气略显激动。  
他的兔耳朵一跳一跳的。

“是啊，她在意得想把我绑起来养着玩儿。”  
Shaw的眼神闪烁着。  
她没注意到自己的语气听上去像是逃避。

“Ms. Groves表达感情的方式有些......扭曲，她经历过的事情造就了这一切。不过，你早就清楚这一点。在我们之中，或许，你也是最能了解这一点的人，鉴于你的反社会人格。我只是，希望你能和她好好谈一谈。”  
Harold Finch深深地看了Shaw一眼后离开了。

Shaw被那一眼看得非常不自在，好像被托孤了一样。  
她在原地停了一秒，随即快步向Root的房间走去。

Root吃东西的样子不怎么优雅。  
Shaw站在那儿，看着她拿着筷子，脸颊微微鼓起，耳朵放松地趴在头上。

啧，还有抬头纹。  
Shaw别开了视线，她内心忍不住笑了起来。

“You stay?”  
Root放下了筷子，她有些疑惑地望着Shaw，通常小豹子是放下就走的。

（Shaw充分地领会了一旦和Root独处超过十秒钟，就会遭到全方面立体式的调戏这件事。）

“兔妈妈有话要我传达。”  
Shaw抱着双臂，她严重怀疑Root会为了有正当理由留在Harold身边而高兴地跳起来。  
只可惜Root撞不到天花板。

“Sorry, Sweetie. 不行，我对他们的救人行为没什么兴趣。”  
Root难得严肃，她摇了摇头。

“呃，这可不是我期待的答案。不过好吧，Harold只是希望你不要随意杀人。”  
Shaw有些惊讶。

“做不到。”  
Root耸了耸肩，她的尾巴无所谓地摇了摇。  
“不能和Harold做朋友没什么关系，我从未奢求。只要他安全就够了。”

事情有点棘手。  
Shaw尴尬着脸色，难不成她真的要把自己扯进来？  
Root百分百会嘲笑回来的。

“听着，你没必要这么做的，回到国内，很安全，你可以过上，呃，安稳的生活。不用杀人，不用半夜惊醒之类的。”  
Shaw说着都想掐死自己。

说到“半夜惊醒”时，Root冷冷地扫了她一眼。

就那么一次，Root和她做完不小心睡着了，没等Shaw穿好衣服，她又尖叫着从梦中醒来。  
Shaw也不想提这个的。这话题太过私人，太过亲密，好像她们应该分享一下恼人的过去，再畅想下未来什么的。

“你过去也是以杀人为生。”  
Root冷笑，Shaw很少见到她这模样。  
狐狸尾巴都炸开了。

“但我杀的都不是好人。你什么都杀。”  
Shaw的语气不怎么强硬。  
她暗骂自己。

“我不在意。人，半兽人？都不过是天父的弃子，没人设计他们，安排他们。这世界混乱而冷酷，充斥着战争，饥饿，贪婪，杀掉几个人根本没影响。我想要钱，杀了特定的人有钱，所以就杀，仅此而已。”  
Root嘲讽地说道。

Harold真以为她说话就有用？Shaw真想再回去冲他翻上几个白眼。  
但她终究开了口。  
“For me?”

“射膝盖其实也挺爽的，呃，杀坏人的成就感总是更高一点，对吧？”  
Shaw急急忙忙地补充道。

Root瞪大了眼睛。  
她紧紧盯着Shaw看，像是受到了惊吓，但又不完全是。

“You want to talk about...it?”  
Root小心翼翼地开口，Shaw清楚她所说的”it”是指什么。  
Shaw把心一横，点了点头。

Chapter 19  
Shaw把自己推入了最为尴尬的境地。  
她站在那儿，居高临下地俯视Root，却忍不住焦虑地抿了下嘴唇。

it, it, it.

她他妈的根本就没有”it”.  
更不用说对象还是Root，她们也就滚了几次，赞透了的几次，但也没上升到非对方不可的程度。

Shaw想转身就走，但她是个海军，海军决不这么灰溜溜地撤退。

Root安静地维持小心翼翼的神色，这让Shaw更为恼火。  
她有话语的主导权，但那根本是个烫手山芋。  
而Root....Root让Shaw想投降。

Better kiss and make up.  
John Reese肯定会出这样的馊主意。  
Shaw叹了口气，哪儿那么容易。

Root因为Shaw的叹气声而颤了颤，她咬着嘴唇，组织语言。  
Shaw用那纯粹的黑眸望着她。

那不是平静无波。  
Root给自己打气，她清楚Shaw眼中有些什么”it”.  
她保持着原先的姿势，尽力不惊动Shaw，她清楚小豹子需要自己的空间来维持她的安全感。

（这是精细的活儿，而且Root和Shaw都他妈一窍不通。真是好极了。）

“我不想索取什么。”  
Root的声音压得很低，近乎沙哑，Shaw不合时宜地觉得那很性感。  
她咽了下口水，知道该她开口。

一来一回才算是talk，对吧？

“但，我们之间，呃，确实有点什么。”  
Shaw觉得是在受刑，不愉快的那种。  
不，她情愿受刑。

“它伤害你了吗？”  
Root同样认为这对话十分艰难，她必须非常谨慎和忍耐。  
Shaw对她来说仍旧足够复杂。

Root知道反社会人格意味着什么，她遗憾自己不是。  
但Shaw或许不一样，或许她对Root也不一样。

“是。”  
Shaw绷紧下颚，拳握得很紧。  
Root因为她的回答而瑟缩了一下。

那些微小的变化本能地被Shaw排斥，她的免疫系统碰上Root偶尔会失灵那么几回。  
这偶尔让Shaw想着Root自慰，操。  
足够大的伤害。

“它也伤害你。”  
Shaw发现了这一点。  
该死该死该死，正是她的回答在伤害Root。

Shaw的口舌发干，胃部抽搐。  
她得说些什么。

我不会伤害你。  
我不想伤害你。

“而我无力抵抗。”  
Root用手背掩住眼睛，她得做些什么。

她不惧伤害。  
她需要伤害。

“操我。”  
Root不得不选择入侵Shaw的私人空间，她动作不快，但Shaw没有后移。  
她吻着豹子的耳廓下达命令。

Shaw被埋入Root的长发里。  
她听见脉搏跃动声，呼吸声，心跳声。

Root任她取用。

Shaw意识到她在做什么之前，她已经将Root的肩膀抓得死紧。  
她意识模糊地用力舔舐Root的脖颈。  
她意识清醒地推开Root。

“你很辣，你擅长用枪，那是我最钦慕的两点品质。”  
Shaw抬起头来盯着Root。  
狐狸的耳朵立了起来。

或许她应该接受Root的主动邀请，操到两个人再也不去想别的事情。  
但是，管她呢。

“或许我们能成功。”  
Shaw耸了下肩膀，她逼着自己继续盯着Root看。  
“试试？”

Root盯着她，望着她，然后温柔地吻住她。

（那算是吻吗？Shaw不太清楚，Root都没试图用舌头操她。她们就只是嘴唇相贴。Shaw庆幸的是，两人眼睛都闭着，不然瞪来瞪去，一定更加尴尬。）

紧接着，Shaw被拉入一个陌生的拥抱，她被咯的生疼，Root抱起来太瘦了，而且她的手臂环得过分得紧。  
她更用力地箍紧Root的腰。

那狐狸的尾巴摇来摇去，扫过她的手背而且痒的要命，但Shaw愿意忍受。

“我不肯遵守Harold的原则是因为，我不能在意人，在意他们是好是坏，该不该杀。”  
Root的气息吐进Shaw的嘴里。这不是挑衅，不是调戏，只是因为她们黏糊糊地抱在一起，只是因为她们离得太近了。  
Shaw没动。

“But，I guess there are things I care about here.”  
Root清楚她们的呼吸都太急促了。  
她不得不发出一声喘息，因为Shaw的手已经伸入裙下。

“Harold and......”  
Root的话被强行中断了，她的背撞到墙上，疼痛而火热。  
Shaw狠狠咬着她的嘴唇。

隔壁的兔子先生打了个喷嚏。

Chapter 20  
Root享受着这个吻。  
Shaw的掠夺并非一味强取，而是一张一弛，冷静沉着。  
Root则冒失地多，她使尽花招，撩她，挑她，用舌尖在对手口腔里勾勒自己的专属记号。

Shaw投入这个吻。  
Root正赶走她的理智，还试图把疯狂的因子传染给她。  
Shaw不爱防御，她选择进攻，直，勾，平，侧，冷酷地取走对手每一寸呼吸。

Root环着Shaw的背，感受蕴含力量的线条，一点点摸索，一点点记住。  
像是死命把自己嵌入最锋利的刀尖，直直地被刺入骨头，犹不肯就此罢休。  
Shaw任着她。

Is it madness?

Root稍稍抽身，大口呼吸着，身子一度下滑又被Shaw推高。  
她挣扎着咬住Shaw的圆耳朵，满意地扳回一城。

Shaw抚上Root的尾巴根。  
那儿温热而有韧性，毛又软又茸，还下意识地绕着她的手指打转。  
特工顺着毛捋了一把，狐狸就从喉咙里挤出极不可思议的呻吟声来。

Shaw得承认她喜欢这个。  
她尤其喜欢Root扬着狡笑，居然能不知从哪儿掏出一把小刀来。

Things become interesting.

“十天后的晚上离开。”  
Shaw忽然想起来兔先生的嘱咐，冲着狐狸耳朵低语。  
Root下意识地甩了甩头，挠着耳朵。

果然蠢毙了。  
Shaw趁势将Root的刀夺过，捉住她的双手，并着提高。  
后者不得不选择用腿环住豹子的腰身来维持平衡。

“I'm ready.”  
Root并不着恼，低下头睨着Shaw，侵略性地舔舐刀尖。  
她的股间缓慢地磨蹭着Shaw的腹肌。

Shaw翻转刀刃，用更钝的一面，同样缓慢地绕着Root的乳房打转。  
Root的呼吸节奏仍不凌乱。

她们对视，等待着对方先投降。

Shaw当然是漂亮的，Root的目光扫过她锐利的眉峰，笔直的鼻梁，丰润饱满的唇部，欣赏对称的美感，却为Shaw怒火般的眼神着迷不已。  
危险，致命，欲望，Root别无所求。

Root当然是妖冶的，Shaw不甘示弱地瞪着她，想要侵略，想要占有，想要攻城略地，吞下她蜜糖的眼眸，咬下她骄傲的鼻尖，而不是被对手唇边笃定的笑意激得浑身窜起电流。  
傲慢，狠厉，欲望，Shaw咬紧牙关。

她们接吻，两具身体贴合得过分紧密，甚至容不下薄薄的刀。  
Shaw奇异地忘记两秒之前到底是哪一方先做的动作，能分的心全在用尾巴探究Root的湿度。  
Root选择性地忘记她先舔的唇瓣，Shaw吻了她。

Shaw吻了她。

这不似任何一场先前的性爱。  
Root始终盯着Shaw看，分不出一丝心神想着自我，全依本能。  
Shaw吻过Root的侧脸，抓着她的长发却感觉陷入海洋藻类的天然陷阱。

 

“I like your tail, sweetheart.”  
Root得承认她又痒又热，豹尾在她腿间挪移，刻意挑逗。  
“But, I need you more.”

Shaw宠溺她，将手指推入紧致的甬道，埋头用牙齿摩擦Root的乳尖。  
Root回她震颤，呜咽出声，毛绒绒的尾巴缠着豹子的腰。

“Now, are you ready for another score?”  
Shaw暗示着更多，Root没法拒绝。

“Always, Sameen.”

 

谈过it之后并没有多大改变。  
Shaw得夸Root没什么要求，她忍不住揍她的时候，Root依旧表现得和平常一样。  
反倒是Shaw自己主动给狐狸带了支唇膏。

她们看上去还不错？  
Shaw不擅长人际关系，但Root着实好相处。

（好吧，Shaw对那调情还是不太感冒，但Root的尾巴好玩极了，所以可以原谅。）

Shaw开始指导Root练习俯卧撑，练习基本的搏击技巧。  
Root累到半死的情况下通常无力调情，但Shaw得控制力道，万一狐狸累的睡着，她的挑逗功力就全副回到身上，像是自带武器。

（那很糟糕，因为Shaw没法向睡梦中醒来发现自己被操的Root解释情况。）

John Reese担当了Root的射击教练。

（嘿，Shaw需要休息，她不能总是对着身上流着汗或是拿着双枪的Root，那比任何折磨都要讨厌。）

他们互相冷战的样子让Shaw极为放心。  
Root对John不感性趣，John愤恨Root和Harold整夜谈话。  
只是有一回，John握着Root的手让她瞄准的时候，Shaw不得不提前把病人带回她的房间。

她们该离开了。

Chapter 21  
Harold Finch对Root的感情十分复杂。  
她是位极聪明的女士，尤其是在窃取情报和分析漏洞方面，Harold为之惊叹。  
但Root的行事方式，对待旁人的态度让他非常不赞同。

Harold对和人打交道并不在行，Root看似如鱼得水，但她的态度却悲观得多，或者说，在意得更少，表达方式也极其...不同寻常。  
或许绑架是Root表达爱意的方式之一，Harold对比了一下他和Shaw的遭遇，得出这样极荒诞又极现实的答案。

她破碎不堪，活着的每一步都是由尖利的残余划出。  
Harold想帮助她，在被她救了一命之后。而Shaw，Harold想，或许，她在不自知的情况下已经做到了。

Harold不知道这一切是怎么发生的。  
Root和Shaw似乎对你来我往的游戏不亦乐乎，旁若无人的模样令Harold有时候不禁脸红。  
老实说，那种关系起先相当令人担忧。

Root和Shaw身上的坚冰互相碰撞。  
Root和Shaw内在的火焰互相吞噬。

但是，Harold奇异地发现她们竟没有把对方拖入更破碎的境地。  
而是相反的，接近完整。  
像一个奇迹。

Root愿意加入他们就是最好的证明，而Shaw，她对Root的信任和保护欲让她显得更温和了。  
或许，她们在一起是个好主意。  
而且，见过她们呆在一块儿的样子，Harold就没法想象还有别的人比她们更适合彼此。

为此，兔子先生愿意忍受偶尔不必要地知道一些女士们相处的细节，尤其是关于她们如何创意地利用安全屋里的东西的方式。  
当然，可以的话，Harold希望Root能更加收敛自己的声音，这样他可以睡得更加踏实；又或者是Shaw少破坏一些Root的衣物，这样John出去购买东西时可以显得更加低调。

（说真的，每次听见隔壁的声音，和墙壁发出的震颤，Harold都极度苦恼，John因此而起的攀比心也非常......更重要的是，他们的小额储备金有四分之一都花在了Ms.Groves的新内衣上，那是非常不可取的。）

谢天谢地，他们终于要回国了。  
Harold拉低帽子，拄着掩饰用的拐杖，登上船，提心吊胆地走进自己的房间，直到午夜将至，外面的海浪声变得平稳起来才放下心来。

不管如何，一旦回到半兽人国内，经济上的危机就解除了，而且Shaw绝对会搬出去自己住，也就是说Ms.Groves也是如此。

“Mr. Reese.”  
Harold坐在桌边，对着推门而入的伴侣问道。  
“她们都在自己的房间里吗？”

“这次Shaw不打算逃跑了，你的小粉丝简直是她的定心丸。”  
John Reese谨慎地关上门，他漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛闪烁着，露出一丝揶揄来。  
他对Root的态度逐渐温和了些。

当你的伴侣，和你的妹妹都对同一个女人着迷的时候，John Reese明智地决定把妹妹扔给Root，抱紧自家的兔子，并适当地表露出善意。不得不说，这一招效果拔群，Shaw的占有欲间接地增加了John和Harold相处的时间。

（John担当Root枪术教练的那几天，Shaw总会找借口过来晃两圈，并且保证结束后Root不会去找Harold谈天说地。）

“那真是太好了。”  
Harold点了点头，他的最后一点钱全花在买下这艘船上了。  
要是两位女士中途变卦会很麻烦。

他们的航行一切顺利。  
如果你忽略掉一些小事情的话。

例如，在海上，Ms.Groves得以不用掩饰耳朵和尾巴，白色的纱裙很称她的赤红毛色，纤长优美的双腿，以及长发盘起后露出的白皙脖颈，就连John Reese都夸了她一句。  
可惜的是Shaw不小心地将酱汁沾到了Root身上，毁了那条裙子。

（这很少见，Shaw最讨厌浪费食物，把酱汁滴落到Root身上也显得太过大意，可是Root总试图往Shaw身上蹭，搭个肩膀或是从后虚抱，Harold得说这结果也不算太意外。）

另外，船上用来烫衣服的熨斗坏了，Harold对此很有些意见，他只能拿灌满热水的水壶将就。  
Shaw宣称是Root弄坏的，但Harold和John一致认为她才是喜爱破坏衣物的那一个。  
显然，Shaw对这样的结果很不满意。

（当夜，Harold久违地听见了Root和Shaw房间传来的打斗声，他们隔着三个房间，Harold无法想象她们的房间被弄成了什么样子，但Root第二天怪异的走姿让他了解了一二。）

踏上国土总是让人高兴的一件事。  
兔子先生再次感谢上帝。

只是Root似乎有些不太适应立刻从海上回到陆地，她倚在Shaw的肩膀上显然不是出于调情（如果当真如此，Shaw早就不耐烦地挣开了，而非轻抚着Root的背）。  
John随即表示他可以出力抱着Root，鉴于Shaw可能力气不够，而那换来了一个怒视。

（Harold Finch认为John是故意的，他们都很清楚Shaw能轻易举起比自己体重高的物体，更何况Root足够瘦。他不确定伴侣的意图，但依旧提出了由John抱着Root相对更不抢眼的观点，来支持John的立场。）

Shaw最终同意了。  
但Harold有些担心她看向John的手臂的目光。

走了五分钟左右，Harold果不其然地看见Shaw还是把Root抢了回去。  
而Shaw抱着Root的样子，竟很契合。

（Harold Finch还发现了Root的耳朵抖动方式不同寻常，他试着以摩斯码的方式解读，得出的答案是：I-n-e-e-d-y-o-u. ）  
（这不是个巧合，对吧？）

Chapter 22  
“你害怕我，对你而言，我就是一头真正的野兽。”  
Root舔舐着嘴唇，她的瞳孔放大，心跳声减弱，却在耳边无限放大。  
她看上去一团糟。

“你如此害怕我，以至于你在口袋里藏了一把小刀，即使房间外有四个特工守着，即使我被绑了起来，即使我呕吐，失禁，表现出一切符合毒瘾的症状。你还是害怕我。”  
Root手上拿着一把小刀，她站立不稳地摇晃着。

“你没法逃出去。”  
Control被绑在椅子上，头发散乱，但目光依旧狠厉。  
她放慢声调，以免露出颤抖和恐惧。

她是一头狮子，她是捕食者，面前不过是一只狐狸，还是一只患了毒瘾的狐狸。  
Root会崩溃的，用不了多久，就像她之前那样，被本能压垮，跪倒在地，哀求着，像被卖到人类那里最下贱的奴隶那样地哀求。

她只要等，Control告诉自己，她只要等就好了。

“你有这样的想法真是天真的可爱。”  
Root倚着房门咳嗽起来。  
她的确糟糕透了，各种意义上。

Root利用背后冰冷的门承托着体重，还有保持理智。

她得坚持下去。  
她得离开这里。

趁其他人发现不妥之前，只有五分钟了，或者更少。  
Root死命地扯着受伤的右耳。  
疼，但是她需要清醒。

Control静静地看着她，双手在背后努力撬开手铐。

 

12个小时前。  
Shaw着迷地盯着Root......手上的特制三明治。  
Root咬了一口，辣的鼻尖冒汗，仍不忘挑衅地给Shaw送去一个眼神。

Shaw咽着口水。  
她举手投降。

“这个案子归你。给我！”  
Shaw大口嚼着三明治，她没去管Root投在她身上的眼神。  
总是望着Root的眼睛会让她软弱。

反正Shaw记得Root是怎么看她的，那就行了。  
一直抬着头很累的。

 

现在。  
Root撬开了房门，她喘了口气。  
这比她料想的速度要慢，但已经没有回头路了。

两个守门的虎型的兽人第一时间扑了过来。  
Root矮下身子绊倒了一个，把他扔进门里，狠狠关上，同时夹住了第二个人的手。  
她头晕眼花，忍不住开始呕吐。

门里的人死命地捶着。  
Root知道他会徒手把这扇门拆了，只要再给几分钟的时间。  
她得站起来。

Root从被困住的守卫那儿搜出了钥匙。  
她给枪上了膛。  
响声让Root更加清醒。

她是野兽。  
Root告诉自己，她需要活下去。  
Sorry, Harold.

她是Root。  
旧习难改。

扬起轻松的微笑，Root捂住完好的左耳冲着晕迷的守卫眉心开了一枪。  
房间内安静了一瞬。

Root踹开了房门。  
忠心耿耿的守卫在试图帮自己的上司解绑，见到她就毫不畏惧地冲了过来。  
真可爱。

Root确保那只小老虎胸口开了花。  
她将中指竖在唇边。

“别试图纠缠我，或是我的同伴。”  
Root微笑着，将小刀拍向Control的脸庞。  
她极力克制着自己不去拿桌上剩下的海洛因。

Root不确定她再回头的原因是为了灭口还是为了她体内叫嚣的欲望。  
她得离开这儿，立刻。

只一瞬间，Control解开了手铐，她死死地按倒了Root。  
狐狸斗不过狮子。

 

10小时前。  
Shaw在拐角处监视着Root出任务。  
这毕竟是Root第一次的任务，Shaw作为她的保证人，一定得暗中看着才行。

而且Root穿白大褂挺合适的。  
Shaw确信她们晚一点儿可以玩点新花样。

她看着目标，Arthur，Harold的旧同学，本来Harold并不打算这么早就开始他们的救人事业（毕竟他们才刚刚从人类社会逃亡回来，ISA又和甩不掉的臭虫似地尾随着），但事关旧友，Harold不得不冒一点险。

Shaw本来是更合适的人选，她当过医生，假扮医生接近目标非常容易。  
但Root从她那儿抢去了工作。

Shaw想，好吧，那只狐狸的确需要证明和复健。  
不过她得跟着。

（Shaw当然记下了每一个胆敢和Root调情或是偷看她的人，嘿，她不会对他们怎么样，只是有可能哪天心情不好，找出一两个来当陪练而已。）

Chapter 23  
祈祷是无用的。  
Root的手颤抖着掐着Control的脖子，她几乎看不清眼前。  
毒瘾试图拖着她的灵魂离开。

她没有神的庇佑，因为神从未出生。

但她还不是很严重。  
Root清楚时间甚至还没有过去一天。  
救援的有效时间是66小时，Shaw在找她，她不能让她失望。

她有Shaw，Shaw一直存在。

Root放开了手。  
Control看着她无力地蜷缩，脸朝着另一边呕吐。  
在露出笑容之前，Control的胸口插上了一把小刀，并后仰着重重倒地。

“嘿，我可是特训过的。”  
活着的半兽人低低地说道，手指扣着地面，勉强借力坐起来。

Root在原地吐了好一会儿。  
她恍惚地站起来，一点不在乎地从死去的女人身上扒下外套。  
好冷。

手不自觉地扶上桌子。  
Root摸到了针管，她的手下意识地颤抖了一下。  
一枚针管摔落在地上，碎裂，散发着致命吸引力的气味。

在她有意识之前，Root已经蹲了下来。  
她凑近那滩液体嗅闻。  
像个瘾君子一样。

Root撕扯着自己的右耳。  
鲜血顺着她的脸颊流下来，盖过了海洛因的味道。  
疼痛已经近乎麻木。

Root重新站起来，她给自己注射了一管。  
每个细胞都开始燃烧，双腿变得轻盈，她的脑袋飞速地转着念头，一个个都让Root跃跃欲试。  
她拿走了剩下的两管，塞进衣服里，又从死尸身上搜刮出了一把剩下半个弹匣的枪。

她要毁了所有关于Harold的资料。  
Root知道这是最要紧的事情，另外她得保持战斗力。  
Shaw在找她，她不能让她失望。

Shaw, Shaw, Shaw.  
Root描摹她纯粹又好战的眼睛，踏出第一步。  
Root幻想她炙热而细腻的肌肤，射杀朝她开枪的敌人。

Shaw, Shaw, Shaw.  
Root唱着对她的赞美诗，将高跟鞋跟踩入整理文件的无辜文员的嘴里。  
Root抵御着四面八方涌来的寒冷和倦意，她点起一把火，或者是拉开炸弹的拉环？总之，Root搓了搓手，她完成了任务，开心地从楼上一跃而下。

黑暗中绽放无数漂亮的花朵。  
Root放心地坠落。

Shaw在这儿。  
Root恍惚地想着，她觉得自己的腿或许断了，或者是手。  
她摇了摇头，Shaw不在这儿。

Shaw为什么不在这儿？  
Root捂着脸，她不确定那些液体是泪水还是残余的呕吐物。  
尾巴自发地环住了身子，Root的手摸向了怀里的海洛因。

她需要力量。  
Shaw不会希望她这样不堪一击。  
Root喘息着，她的意识慢慢回笼，周围是垃圾堆，塑料袋和纸箱做了缓冲。

她的尾巴骨断了，左脚脚踝扭了。  
Root站了起来，扶着墙，掌心被粗糙的墙面磨出血来。  
好脏，她要离开这里。

她要去Shaw那儿。  
她需要真正的医生。

Root捡起了一根长长的木柴支撑着自己。  
面前是长长的巷子。

远处，人们因为火灾而簇拥过来。  
Root感到眼前一阵眩晕，似乎有人把她拖到一边。

宽大的手掌，臭烘烘的体味。  
不是Shaw.  
Root下意识地张口去咬，被反手一巴掌扇到地上。

 

6小时前。

“Where's Root?”  
Shaw冷静地盯着Harold的眼睛。  
后者退缩了一下。

“你知道她绝对不会说出你的行踪，所以，她会被ISA的人折磨至死，告诉我。”  
Shaw咬着牙将枪塞进后腰。  
“她、在、哪？”

“The truth is... I don't know.”  
Harold Finch张了张口，他低垂着眼睛，终于说道。

“不，你认为她已经死了。”  
Shaw瞪着他，她套上风衣，扣上帽子。

“我们尝试过了。”  
Harold Finch握紧了手，他的目光投向躺在病床上昏迷的John。  
“Ms. Shaw，起码冷静下来谈个五分钟，好吗？”

“我们没时间谈谈。”  
Shaw挤出一丝微笑，她离开了。  
“She's mine.”

Chapter 24  
Shaw知道她应该往哪里去找。  
ISA行事有一套规则，她以往为他们效力，也就比任何人都要了解流程。  
而ISA也知道这一点，所以他们才会在交接点设下炸弹，导致John受了重伤。

Shaw要换条路子。  
她瞄准了街上的混混们，他们大多都是渣滓，但也有可用的人。  
像是Root会利用他们当眼线，Shaw也懂得怎么从他们口里撬消息。

触及Root的念头让Shaw皱了下眉。  
她不应该去想Root，那女人会让她分心。  
但是，Shaw最终任着那道不存在的温柔视线停留了一会儿。

她拉紧风衣，成功闯进了某个混混聚集的窝点。  
脏乱腐臭，吃剩的食物丢的到处都是，Shaw没费多大力气就扳倒了五个人。  
剩下的那个瑟瑟发抖。

很好。  
Shaw对自己说，这是个好开头。

“你见过......”  
Shaw开口问道，远处的爆炸声阻止了她的话。  
那小混混更加害怕了。

黑面神闯进来大杀四方后居然......笑了？

“没问题了。”  
Shaw转身离去，步伐稍稍轻快。  
“That's my girl.”

Shaw向爆炸声出现的地点赶去，不用花什么力气去分辨，因为其他路上的人都往同一个方向赶。  
她需要思考的是，Root会从哪条路逃。

Root不了解地形，她是个出色的情报人员，但Root的活动范围是在人类社会，半兽国内的城市构造她不了解，ISA也不是废物，不可能让她知道自己处在何方。  
Root要逃最方便的法子是混入人流，这应该就是她最开始选择炸弹的目的。

Shaw在人群中寻找着。  
她的视力派不上多大用处，Root肯定会变装，但Shaw的嗅觉并不差。  
她努力分辨着血腥味。

选定了目标，Shaw立刻挤过人群，她颇为艰难地拉住高挑女子的手腕，换来惊愕目光。  
不是Root.  
这是只好看的狐狸，但不是Root。

Shaw抿了下唇，专心寻找下一个。  
可她没找到。

人潮渐渐散了，Root要么逃了，要么和ISA在那栋楼里同归于尽。

Shaw甩了甩头。  
她看着警察围向那栋楼，随即找一处地方躲藏。  
Shaw的指尖抖了一下。

Shaw看着警方搬运尸体，一具接着一具地运出那栋楼。  
有一些尸体并不完整，连形状都看不清。  
Shaw恼怒地盯着。

她很饿。  
Root应该负责喂饱她，可她不在。

Shaw抿了抿唇，她知道自己同时被拉回了父亲死时的现场。  
一样是看着警察把尸体拉出车子，盖上白布。  
可她没看到Root的尸体。

这是个好消息，Shaw对自己说，这是个好消息。

她不能在这个时候混乱。  
Root需要Shaw，专业的，冷静的，理智的特工。  
而不是某个陷入回忆和负面情绪迷宫的狂暴业余人员。

Shaw沉下呼吸。  
她得找到Root，最佳救援时间还剩下几十个小时。  
她能做到的。

警方办事效率拖沓的要命。  
Shaw吃完了填肚子的三明治，休息了两个小时，他们还没结束清理。  
废物。Shaw想。

她躲在原地，静静看着他们完成工作。

时间的流逝让Shaw胃疼。  
就像是有人给Shaw开了刀，往肚子里扔进去几块石头，异物让Shaw的胃部疼痛不已，纠结在一起，无法摆脱。

但Shaw确信她的身体素质如常。

这种疼痛并不陌生。  
上一次在港口也是如此。  
现在Shaw想起来，有时候，她光是看着Root就会感到疼。

Shaw要废了Root的腿，她不能出门，一出门就坏事儿。  
最可恶的是，Root坏的事儿却会把Shaw拉下水。

谁让她去抢Shaw的活儿干？  
谁让她扮成医生却被目标的假老婆（Control）骗得团团转？  
谁让她炸了大楼却不肯出现在人群里让Shaw找到？

去他妈的。  
Shaw讨厌Root，远比她喜欢Root多得多。

（不，你看错了，她一点儿都不喜欢Root。一点儿都不。不管是她毛茸茸的耳朵还是尾巴，Shaw都不喜欢。世界上的人全死光了，剩下她和Root两个，Shaw才会考虑、试着、有可能喜欢她一点儿。）  
（前提是Root得活着。）

“Hope is painful.”  
Harold的声音陡然出现在耳边。  
Shaw记得自己当时的答话。

“So what?”

Chapter 25  
Root模模糊糊地记得自己被抓了。  
她的伤被包扎好了，衣服是新的，床铺干净整洁，整间屋子没一样利器。  
假设她死了，这环境不差，可Root的脉搏还在跳动，所以，这处境不怎么妙。

Root的手指叩着床沿。  
她的神智还算清醒，但没隔多久，毒瘾就会犯。  
无论是谁抓了她，肯定都在等待时机。

Root浑身上下疼得厉害，这让她逐渐回忆起自己都做了些什么。  
杀人，放火，最后引爆了一栋楼。  
呃，作为她加入Harold小队的第一个任务，Root算是搞砸了。

Arthur应该没事，Root记得她从神情中推测出了Control的真实身份，第一时间就把病情时好时坏的老先生推出门外。  
Shaw在外面，所以Arthur应该是安全的。

要是那个性格暴躁的小豹子扮演医生，估计真的会被Control摆上一道。  
Root庆幸地想。

Harold也是安全的，Root烧光了资料，也未曾对其他人透露过半个字。  
......不如自杀吧。

Root认真地思考起来。  
毒瘾会损坏她的神经，即使戒除，Root也清楚自己的能力会不可修复地变弱。  
更糟的是，外面新朋友的意图不明。

如果，被长期注射毒品，Root会没法控制自己。她从Control手里逃出来是占了时间的便宜，毒瘾还不深，而那只狮子又傻傻地相信了她的谎言。  
就像Samantha Groves的主人一样。

事实上，Control害怕她的根源也应该在此。  
一个十几岁被卖到人类社会的奴隶，杀了奴隶主，还在人类社会玩的风生水起。  
Root自信没有其他人能做得到。

死在这儿会是个好结局。  
起码她死得干干净净，体体面面，而非被某个暴徒找上门来，往头上开一枪，或是更糟。  
Root静静地想着。

......可Shaw在找她。  
Root咬了下唇，她有些举棋不定。  
Shaw会找到她的，所以Root不能在被找到之前就放弃抗争。

她想见到Shaw。  
她得见到Shaw。

“Hello, lovely.”  
门被礼貌地敲响，推开，一位西装革履的英俊男士走了进来，自我介绍道。  
“Jeremy Lambert.”

“我都忘记自己有多喜欢惊喜了。”  
Root勾起唇角。  
她扫视着Jeremy，他没带武器，扬着笑，有那么几分顺眼。

 

Shaw在警察离开后潜入了那栋废楼。  
没什么线索，警察搜查得很彻底，Shaw发现了一些文件的残渣，但那都是废物。  
她嗅到了一些气味，隐藏在火药味，血腥味，烧焦东西的味道背后。

醋酸的味道。  
爆炸后现场会有什么气味都不稀奇，这可能是化学试剂的味道。  
但这也是海洛因的气味。

Shaw发现了一间密室，这儿被保存得还算完整。  
海洛因的气味满室都是。  
门上有被暴力破坏过的痕迹。

Root被关在这里。  
Shaw发现了针管的残余，她不知道该有什么反应。  
愤怒吗？可她的怒火从未平息过。

Shaw不太确定她怎么了。  
胸口闷得不行。  
但那不是气胸。

她得找到Root。  
Root能缓解她的不适，Shaw很确定。

Shaw仔细地检查了所有的东西。  
Root可能遭到了任何刑罚，但Shaw只闻见了海洛因的气味。  
Root还可能同时被电击，被枪击，被划开皮肉，被敲断骨头。

可能性太多了。  
Shaw知道那只狐狸有一只手能动就能从这儿逃出去。  
但这不意味着Shaw能这么迟都没找到她。

Shaw发现了一处窗口玻璃破碎的形状和周围不同。  
那不像是爆炸产生的，而是在爆炸之前就被打碎了。  
她往下看，纸箱和垃圾袋，堆得很乱，可那形成了缓冲带。

Shaw立刻回到楼下。  
她发现了血迹，不多，那很好，那是个好消息。  
还有一支用过的海洛因针管。

操。

但是近了。  
Shaw对自己说，近了。

Chapter 26  
Root的血迹经过一晚上，大半已经渗入了沙土里，但仍然看得出她是被拖行的。  
Shaw抿紧了唇。  
ISA或是其他组织的人没这么业余，这是普通人干的。

血迹很连贯，所以不是因为力气不足才选择拖行，他对Root抱有一定的仇恨。  
Root不会轻易被别人带走，她反击了敌人，但因为体力不支昏迷了过去。  
这是最合理的解释。

Shaw找到了一处民居，门户紧闭，安静得不寻常。  
天已经亮了，正是最冷的时候。  
Root讨厌冷。

Shaw记得Root偏好抱着她毛绒绒的尾巴，钻进Shaw怀里，暖暖和和地入睡。  
（另外，Root的尾巴真的很暖和，Shaw抢过一次，抱在怀里时，活像个便携式的小太阳。）

撬开门的过程不值一提。  
Shaw颇为惊讶地看见面前被绑成粽子的男性兽人。  
极普通的马类。

他的嘴被堵上了，Shaw嗅到他手上有血混合海洛因的气味。  
她从厨房里寻来一把尖刀，在面露惊恐的男人面前晃了晃，二话没说，钉上他的右手。  
Shaw扯掉了男人口里的布。

“你、你想要干什么？”  
男人不敢大叫。  
豹类兽人并不多见，大部分都被军队要走了，还有相当多一部分嫌打战无趣，杀的人不够多，专门去做雇佣兵的，不管怎样，他都惹不起。

“你碰过她。那是个教训。”  
Shaw弹了一下刀背，男人哭了。  
她低下头，威胁的话语低沉地响在男人耳边。  
“接下来，我问你答，别试图撒谎。”

男人连忙点头。

“你见到我的朋友的时候，她的状况怎么样？”  
Shaw盯着他作答。  
她的不适越加严重，绑男人的结并非出自Root的手笔。

（Root不擅长打结，Shaw总是能轻易挣脱。）

有人带走了Root。  
Shaw知道她正好错过了Root。  
操。

“她很凶...我、我是说，她力气很大，我脸上被扇了一巴掌。你的朋友身上沾满了血，尾巴好像断了，右耳也是。我见多了这样的女人，抽过大麻后免不了碰上些麻烦事，何况她长得那么漂亮，肯定是被什么混混缠上了。我是好心把她带回家，打算帮她包扎，但突然就被人从后敲昏了。”  
男人结结巴巴，一副诚恳模样。

“好心地‘拖’着她回家。”  
Shaw抽出了刀，利落地扎进男人的肩膀，转了转。  
“再说谎，这把刀就会划开你的脖子。”

“对不起，对不起......”  
男人的声音颤抖，他一个劲儿地道歉。

“你知道任何能帮我找到她的事情吗？”  
Shaw冷静地问道。  
“任何事。”

“有，有，是一个人类把我打昏的。我闻得出味道不一样。”  
男人绞尽脑汁想了一会儿，连忙道。  
“是他抓走了你的朋友。”

“你知道医院在哪儿。”  
Shaw割断了绳索，她转身离开，一秒也不多留。  
人类？

看来发生在人类社会那儿的事情不止是ISA暗中放消息那么简单。

Shaw该早一点想到的。  
Harold造出的机器，破译的是人类那一方的情报。  
他们同样对Harold恨之入骨，所以才将计就计，顺着ISA给出的消息走。

半兽人落入人类手上从来没有好结果。  
Shaw记得拍卖场，记得那些奴隶的悲惨下场。  
她记得Root最深的噩梦里，哭喊出的“主人”两个字。

Shaw不确定她还能控制自己多久。  
有什么东西，沉甸甸的压着她，逼着她前进，又有什么东西，譬如蛇，恶毒地咬了她，往她身体里注入毒液，暗中把Shaw的力气一丝丝抽走。

她记得昨天休息的两个小时。  
Shaw合上眼睛。  
一遍又一遍地，Root试图触碰她，然后破碎消失。

This sucks.

（Root在Shaw心中明明一点都不脆弱，但为什么Root会一遍又一遍地在Shaw面前破碎？就像是Shaw亲手打破了她，毁了她，把她推向绝路。Shaw不应该拥有‘内疚’这种情绪，就像她不应该拥有‘在意’这种情绪一样。）  
（天杀的Root.）

Shaw从医院经过，拿上几袋血包，回到Harold和John身边。  
他们没办法出去找医生，这也是Harold最先不同意Shaw出外的原因，他们人手不足，盲目的寻找只会把所有人拖入险境。

Shaw嗤之以鼻，她是个出色的特工，所以她能同时做好找Root和保护小队两件事。

换做是Root找她，恐怕就麻烦了。  
那狐狸本来就容易惹事，找到Shaw之前就会把自己和所有人拉进地狱。

（但Shaw宁愿自己被抓，她觉得那些细微的情绪被拉扯着的感受比任何刑讯都可怕得多。而且这才是正确的分工，Shaw有点享受被刑讯，而Root不行，她能忍受，但远不至于享受。Shaw原先就不应该惯着她，让Root老是扮演施虐的一方。）

“Finch，潜伏在国内的人类组织，你知道几个？”  
Shaw听着John的心跳。  
“他会熬过来的，静养一段日子就行。”

“Decima.”  
Harold Finch突然说道，他的肯定语气让Shaw感到疑惑。

Chapter 27  
“我们打个赌如何，美人？”  
Jeremy是个不错的聊天对象，风趣，带着一股人类特有的狡猾劲儿。  
可惜Root正全力集中着应对戒除症状上，否则她会认真地赏对方一个笑脸。

（Decima没试图用毒瘾控制她算是万幸，Root尚且不知道原因。是出于人类对待半兽人的自大，还是因为Root本身的技能对他们还排得上用场，放任毒瘾破坏她的精神划不来？不过，Control给她注射的海洛因已经造成了伤害，尽管Root没有心理成瘾，但生理上，因为戒断症状而产生的痛苦并不好熬。）

“我认为我值得和你们的首脑谈。”  
Root按着胸口，她的表情一定很难看，因为Jeremy试图给她摸她的耳朵。  
Root当然躲开了。

“现在并非是个好时机，但我保证，你会见到他的。”  
Jeremy并不尴尬，他看上去游刃有余。  
“不管在半兽国内呆了多久，你们的兽化特征还是让我十分惊叹。”

“大自然的恩赐。”  
Root似乎没怎么意识到自己在说什么。  
如果她多花一点精神，就会发现自己在重复幼年时教堂里神父说的话。这可不是个好征兆。

Jeremy笑了。

“回到打赌上来。”  
Jeremy适时地递上温水和丝质手巾。  
“我清楚你一直在等你的同伴来营救你，有效救援期是66个小时，就以这个打赌怎样？”

Root不客气地享用了。  
利用身边一切可利用的资源，所以她才能生存。  
“赌注是？”

“如果他们没找到，请你自愿地跟着我前往下一个地点。我讨厌把你药晕，那对戒除毒瘾也有反效果，我的上司会很不高兴。”  
Jeremy说道。

Root抬眼，从他身上看到笃定的神态，忍不住勾起讽笑。  
“有点无聊。”

（她本可以说出更多的话来，但一股恶心感占据了Root的头脑，她不得不先选择应对十几针海洛因导致的后遗症。这样简洁的回话更像Shaw的风格，Root内心为此毫无意义地自豪了几秒钟。）

“那就再加上一个吻吧。”  
Jeremy Lambert冲她单眨了下眼。  
Root这次犯恶心不是因为后遗症了，但她点了点头。

（他们都知道是在逢场作戏，Root不可能真心信任Jeremy，遑论发展浪漫关系，Jeremy也清楚地知道Root是试图在降低他的戒备心。但Jeremy必须让Root先多去想一想她被营救的可能性，由此，当没人来救时，Root的防线会更加容易攻破。）

 

Shaw不曾料想过Harold年少时就曾和Decima过招。  
说不准他那时候干过多少疯狂的事，Shaw咂咂嘴，有些遗憾站在面前的Harold变得如此宽慈。  
书呆子得有点狂劲儿才招人喜欢。

（不，她不是在说Root，绝对不是。）

“准确来说，Decima虽然是人类组织，但那只是虚的头衔。他们真正的营生是建立在两国之间的战争基础上的。因此，Decima也做过不少坑害人类的事情，组织里也有一部分半兽人的探员。很难看清他们的真实目的是什么。”  
Harold Finch描述道，他一直握着John的手。

“Finch，我不在乎他们的目标是什么。在哪儿能找到他们的据点，他们的行事风格，这些有利于救人的才是重点。”  
Shaw不得不打断了Harold的话。  
她都要睡着了。

（并非全因为Harold那带着颤音的声调奇异地有安抚作用，更多的是因为Shaw的体力消耗太多了，她背后还有几处擦伤没来得及处理，但那不是什么大事。）  
（在找到Root之前，Shaw没法真正入睡，她尝试过，但做不到。天杀的Root.）

 

Root数着时间。  
她不应该这么做，但Jeremy的确提醒了她。

（他甚至搬来了一个巨大的沙漏，Root险些被他天真幼稚的举动弄得笑出声来。）

还剩20个小时。  
Root强迫着自己做了些复健的锻炼，在房间里一个人呆着非常无趣。

这不是愉悦的过程，心理和生理上都不是。Root每次下压身子，不止感到胳膊因无力而颤抖，尾巴疼痛得没法保持平衡，更重要的是，靠近地面总会让她想到一些极坏的画面——Root俯下身子去闻海洛因的气味，把高跟鞋踩入无辜人员的眼睛，还有狼狈地被人扇晕过去，或是意识不清的呕吐。

（Root后来学乖了，她开始主动地想一些Shaw指导她锻炼的场景，那让她能坚持更长时间，而且比起任何事情和人都让Root感到安全。无意冒犯Harold，Root在内心加上一句。）

还剩下10个小时的时候，Root陷入了昏迷或是昏睡。总之等她再醒来，时间被忽然地推到了五个小时之后，Jeremy端着吃的，告诉她要为短程旅行储存体力。  
Root盯着沙漏看了好一会儿，才确定Jeremy没对它做什么手脚。

（说真的，为什么Shaw还没出现？她偷偷希望过一睁眼看到的人是她，或者Harold。Harold当然是最棒的，但被Shaw抱在怀里更浪漫一点。Root开始觉得自己或许真的病得不轻。她和Shaw一样是实用主义者，忽然来的浪漫情怀太过奇怪。何况与小豹子比，Root还更残忍一点，Shaw大概是不会无聊到偶尔杀床伴取乐的——但Root因此学到了许多和Shaw在床上玩一些......危险游戏的技巧，所以那些人的牺牲并不是白费。）

到最后一粒沙子不甘不愿地滑进底下时，Root伸了个懒腰，顺从地跟着Jeremy出门。  
她把男人按在车门前，在他的脸颊落下一枚亲吻。

（Root当然是个遵守诺言的人，但她的确也想趁机做些别的事情。）

Jeremy抓住了Root偷着车钥匙的手。  
他露出一丝自得的笑。  
Root咬了下唇，还来不及说别的，忽然余光看见街角处站着一个黑衣黑裤的利落小个子。

Jeremy把她推进了车座。  
Root什么都来不及做，她把指甲掐进掌心。

真他妈好极了。

Chapter 28  
Shaw并不擅长压抑自己的愤怒。  
她习惯用愤怒代替一切情绪（假设她真的还有其他情绪），尽管Shaw并不时时表现出愤怒，但她在内心总会调侃式地，按着愤怒程度对任何事物都分好层次。

Root的等级飘移不定，就像她本人一样多变，跳脱出其他人之外。  
（不，Shaw不是说Root对她来说特别，而是说Root和其他人不一样，她是个疯子，是个混账，是个不要脸的自大狂。）

看着Root亲吻别的男人是导火索。  
Shaw愣在那儿足足有一秒钟，她没有第一时间注意到Root试图偷取男人身上的钥匙，也没有第一时间扑过去动手，那一秒钟她甚至感觉不到任何愤怒的情绪。

就像是她找了半天的药，找到时却发现药已经过了期。

Root看到了她，但是没看回来，一点暗示都没给。  
那只狐狸只是坐进了车后座。  
她波浪似的深棕色长发就像一尾鱼，浅浅地冒出海面呼一口气，接着钻入海底，只留下模糊的、远去的、最终消失了的影子。

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.

Shaw留意到她被包扎的伤口，符合那匹马的叙述。  
耳朵耷拉着，尾巴没精神地紧紧贴着臀部，脚有点跛，手也不稳。  
（不然也不至于被人吃了豆腐还没偷到钥匙。说真的，“量力而行”这四个字Root是不是完全不明白？）

Shaw抿紧唇，一句话没说地跟上。  
在那辆车转过一个弯，离周围的行人最远的时候，她眼疾手快地往车子底下丢了个炸弹。  
（你说Root会不会被炸死？怎么可能，她最多被炸断腿，正好以后坐着轮椅当后勤，Shaw考虑得非常、非常周到。）

车子翻滚了两圈，Shaw看着Root颇为艰难地爬出车外。  
腿没断，可惜了。  
Shaw把驾驶座的男人从车里拽出来，一拳一拳地揍着，浑然不管周围人群的侧目。

“谁他妈允许你碰她了？”  
Shaw没给男人回答的机会，继续发泄着愤怒。  
“谁、他、妈、允、许、了？”

"We need him."  
Root从身后拉住Shaw，Shaw没回头看她，也没停手。  
谁他妈和你是”We”?

“For god's sake!”  
Root浑身上下疼得不行，她们就不能远离那辆分分钟会大爆炸的车再干别的吗？  
她软下语气恳求。

“Sam. Please.”

Shaw回过头，怒火烧红了眼，Root被吓了一跳。

（不，不是像Harold那样真的蹦高高的跳，只是个比方。）

“我们得走了，带着他走。”  
Root挺想简单粗暴地把小豹子扛起来就走的，只可惜她没这么多力气。  
她只能看着Shaw，等待。

（Root讨厌坐以待毙，非常讨厌。）

“OK.”  
Shaw的尾巴不善地勒住了Jeremy的喉咙，拖着他走。  
而Root还没跨出一步就被横抱了起来。

（不，这一点都不像Root想象中那么浪漫，尽管背后爆炸的车子很酷，Shaw抱着她，但疼痛感从身体每一处烧来，死死咬着Root。最妙的是，这当中有一半拜Shaw暴力的营救方式所致。Root有点了解Shaw多火大了，但她很疼，而且并不安心。Shaw像是个不定时的炸弹。）

Root终于疼晕了过去。  
Shaw注意到的时候，已经跨进了安全屋的大门。

（她们当然不会立刻回到Harold那儿去，万一有追兵会很麻烦。）

Shaw把Root安置在床上。  
Shaw把那个人类捆好了扔进浴室。  
Shaw坐在椅子上，盯着Root的脸看。

在Shaw意识到之前，她终于闭上眼睛，睡了过去。

Root是被恶心感叫醒的。  
她捂住嘴，忐忑不安地寻找着Shaw，发现她睡着后，Root尽可能轻地下了床，一瘸一拐地走进浴室，背靠着冰冷的墙壁，吞下能吞下的所有声音。

好一阵子，Root才缓过气来。  
她对着被绑好，扔在浴缸里的Jeremy笑了笑，站起来，用冷水洗了把脸。

“你为什么要对着他笑？”  
Shaw悄无声息地出现在门口，她听上去很愤怒。  
Root静静地擦去脸上的水珠。

“我对每个人都笑。你是在查岗吗？”  
Root放下毛巾，她不清楚胸中的愤怒更多还是羞耻感更多。  
Shaw不应该看到她忍受毒瘾的样子。

“I'm worried.”  
Shaw讷讷地说，她的理智在得到睡眠补充后又占据了大脑。  
“你应该休息。”

“而你不应该担心什么。”  
Root停顿了一下，她看着镜子里的自己。  
“我很好。”

Root做着深呼吸，胸口的心跳速度慢得不正常，她不知道为什么自己选择隐藏这一切，而非对着Shaw像以前一样微笑，勾她过来。  
她只是下意识地抓紧了水池，用力得指关节发白。

“Root.”  
Shaw也看向镜子，她自己的脸陌生无比。  
怔愣的，呆滞的，僵硬如同机器。

“我很好。”  
Root再次重复，她忽然转过脸来，咬着牙。  
“没被炸死。”

Chapter 29  
Root缓慢地挪回了房间。  
Shaw让开了路，目光凝在她身上，拳头紧了又松。  
带回来的人质仍处于昏迷状况，Shaw检查了一遍绳索（没有必要，但是为了保险，不，她不是为了逃避什么），才回到房间内。

Root已经躺回了床上。  
那是张单人床，干净柔软，孤零零地和对面的椅子为伴。  
Shaw选择站在床边，而不是坐下来，她也不知道为什么。

或许看着Root的背要轻松一点。  
Shaw抱着手臂，极力克制尾巴不要烦躁地甩来甩去。

“为什么炸车？”  
Root的声音很低，但Shaw松了一口气。  
她不知道怎么面对沉默的Root。

“那是最快的方式。”留住你，把你带回来。  
Shaw轻声回答。  
她看着Root受伤的耳朵一动不动，内心焦躁。

（Shaw真的不擅长解读别人的情绪，原先Root的耳朵会给她透露线索，但现在Shaw只能靠自己了。她不知道这句话有没有表达清楚，只能等待着Root的反应。）

“不，你想炸死我。”  
Root说道。  
“你迟到了，还想炸死我。”

（Shaw是个不折不扣的暴力狂。）

Shaw想反驳，但她也不清楚，在内心深处，她是否真的划过一丝干脆把Root干掉的念头。  
她经常想着怎么杀死Root，或许当时也想。  
良久，Shaw只能回答。

“你不能那样离开。”  
死或者活，都不能离开。

“我想杀了你。”  
Root说，但她终于转过脸来，轻拍身边的空位。  
Shaw小心地坐下，然后慢慢躺下，正对着Root。

（但Shaw是她的小豹子。）

Root看上去糟透了。  
黑眼圈，几处瘀伤，面颊消瘦，Shaw没法想象只是几天时间Root怎么把自己弄成这样。  
但她还是只漂亮的狐狸。

Shaw没法否认那双蜜色的眼睛注视着自己时，Root就仍旧是（她的）Root。  
美艳，凶狠，狡猾。  
并不脆弱。

长久萦绕在Shaw心里的破碎的假Root彻底消失了。  
感谢上帝。

“我知道你想杀了我。”  
Shaw说道，她伸出手，触碰Root的耳朵。  
Root没有躲。

“是，我要杀了你。”  
Root的手掐住Shaw的脖颈，缓慢地用力。  
她呓语着。

“你犹豫了吗？你停下了吗？所以你才会迟到？”  
（Root真的想杀了Shaw，非常、非常想。）

“我不能停下。”  
Shaw说道，空气从她的肺部抽离，可她觉得全身都是力气。  
“你知道我不能。”

（为什么Shaw的皮肤那么温暖？）

“So sweet.”  
Root的手放开，抚弄着Shaw的唇瓣。  
Shaw的手指插入Root的发丝，轻轻梳理着。

（无意义的多余行为，Root评价Shaw的动作。尽管她的动作也是同样没有意义且多余。）

“我想杀了你，你想杀了我，然后我们躺在一张床上，这是什么？”  
Shaw迷惑于自己的行为。  
她问Root。

Root会给她答案，Shaw需要一个答案。  
她急于抓住些什么。

（Fuck you, Shaw. Root收回了咒骂。）

“Relationship.”  
Root说话，Shaw险些瑟缩后退。  
但她没有。

（Root猜想这个回答比骂人让Shaw更觉得紧张沉重。）

“Fucking crazy.”  
Shaw说道，她靠近Root，把她收入怀中。  
Root小小地颤抖了一下。

（好吧，她低估了Shaw的抗压能力。）

“你应该让我跟着Jeremy离开的，我得知道他的上司想干什么。Harold可能会有危险，所有人都可能会有危险。”  
Root抓着Shaw的手臂，她忍耐着胃部翻腾的恶心感。  
“你不信任我。尽管我欣赏你追着我跑的样子，但鲁莽地炸车？还在市中心？那太过了。”

“你有十足把握能逃出来吗？”  
Shaw问道。  
她收紧手臂，Root很瘦，骨头甚至有点咯人，但她只是不断加深力气，并提醒自己以后要看着她吃饭，一顿不落。

（Shaw弄疼她了，但Root正需要疼痛来转移注意力。）

“我会找到法子的。”  
Root说道。  
她已经初步想出了几个计划。

“那我还是会那么做。”  
Shaw没有犹豫地回答道。

“过分保护。”  
Root嗤之以鼻。

“必要措施。”  
Shaw回嘴，低头看Root。  
（鉴于身高，她能这么做的次数不多。）

“我要杀了你。”  
Root说道，她隔着衣服咬着Shaw的肌肤。  
“我迟早要杀了你。”

“我也是。”  
Shaw将Root的衣襟拉高，膝盖顶入对方的双腿之间。

Chapter 30  
Root的牙很尖利。  
她知道Shaw喜欢这一点，就像她也喜欢Shaw直接地亵玩她的痒处。  
鼻尖逐渐冒出汗意，Root试图把自己扔进名为Shaw的海洋。

（Root需要暂时不去想别，她需要高潮。）

但Shaw犹豫着停了下来。  
Root睁开眼，不满地将手伸向Shaw的后颈，没修剪过的指甲刺扎着对方的脊椎。  
她送上唇，一点一点地咬着Shaw的嘴角。

“你不舒服。”  
Shaw的目光投向Root放在腹部的另一只手。  
她稍往后退，仔细观察Root的表情。

（天，Shaw非得这样吗？）

“我很好。”  
Root已经是第三遍说这句话了，她的耐心快用尽了。  
“就，继续。”

“我知道你被注射过海洛因。”  
Shaw毫不留情地说道，Root哑然无言。  
她们肢体交缠，却开始僵持。

（Root的瞳孔放大，微微冒汗，Shaw惊异于自己的理智。）

“你期待我说什么？Shaw，我没那么脆弱。”  
Root开口，她忍耐着翻腾的恶感，扬起无懈可击的笑脸，放低声音。  
“性比海洛因好得多了，或许你愿意供给我一些？”

（Root一点也不想在Shaw面前示弱。她不能否认害怕Shaw脸上可能会有的厌恶表情。）

“你没打算和我说，对不对？”  
Shaw用着质问的口吻，她觉得自己很荒唐，听上去像个斤斤计较的小女人。  
但管她的，Root不能这么蒙混过去。

（Root可以不在意她的身体，但Shaw得负责看着，没为什么，她是个医生。）

“有时候，无知是福。”  
Root微微蜷着身子，她得匀出几分力气来和Shaw对话。  
该死的，她还要被折磨多久。

（Shaw的声音忽远忽近，Root努力地凝神去听。）

“这就是为什么我没法信任你。你见鬼的什么都不和我说！”  
Shaw瞪着Root，她握紧拳头，控制声音不要让Root的耳朵再受折磨。  
“不管是ISA还是Decima，你觉得你永远有办法熬过去，问题是，谁他妈要你熬了？谁他妈准你一个人扛着了？”

（她不能揍Root，不能揍她，起码现在不能。）

“那么或许下一次，你要学会不迟到。”  
Root冷冷地挑了下眉。  
她翻身坐在Shaw身上，低头吻她，用舌头狠狠地、愤怒地操她。

（Root当然知道怎么刺激Shaw，她眼眶发酸，但Shaw不许知道这些。）

Shaw的反抗来得迅速而猛烈。  
Root还来不及品尝胜利的快意，就被拉开，Shaw的手掌将她们腰下结合在一起。  
Shaw不太熟练地扭动着腰肢。

她们互相瞪视，谁也不示弱，保持着一掌的距离。  
她们的下身互相抚慰，Shaw的豹尾环着Root的长茸，直至两个人身上都混乱不堪。

Root占据上位，但并非上风，她的体力不支，而毒瘾死也不肯放过她。  
Shaw静静注视着她，就像Root惯常做的那样。  
Root把视线下移，避过对方黑亮的眼睛，就像Shaw惯常做的那样。

长久不曾经历过的羞耻感刺激着Root更加放荡地晃动着腰。  
她浑身每一处都在发痒，渴求被人触碰。  
呼吸不畅，Root的头脑微微发晕。

仿佛世界的真实只存在于她们结合的地方。  
Root想投降，想得发疯。  
她注视着Shaw上下起伏的美妙胸腹，舌尖的唾液滋润着干渴的唇瓣。

“疯子。”  
Shaw骂她，Root才意识到口中腥甜——她咬破了唇。

“我可是个甜心哦。”  
Root回她媚笑，恶感渐渐退去，她的眼神也越来越亮。  
“想尝尝吗？”

（终于结束了，Root得说到这目前为止，这是她熬过毒瘾最痛苦也最享受的一次。）

“不。”  
Shaw极力维持脸色。  
她将Root拉下来，咬着狐狸完好的左耳，享受耳朵的微微抖颤。

（Shaw暗暗地深呼吸，她受惑于Root极力抗争的姿态，那见鬼的辣极了。）

“我很清楚你在说什么，Sameen.”  
Root选择直接进入Shaw的身体，毫无阻碍，Shaw的身体总是过分诚实。  
她巧妙地搅动着，捕捉每一寸发掘出的馥郁香气。

“Shut up.”  
Shaw啃啮着Root发硬的乳头，她仔细听着Root的心跳，暂时放弃进攻。  
她放任喉咙里溢出的声音满足Root。

It-will-be-ok.  
Shaw的手指敲击着Root的肌肤。  
她不指望Root会有回应，但Root吻着她，呼吸像流浪累了的蝴蝶，小心地栖息在她的发间。

I-know.

直到高潮来临。

Chapter 31  
“No way.”  
Shaw瞪视着Root，她是怎么想的，伤刚好就又要出任务？  
好像有人会允许她去似的。

（是谁搞砸了第一次任务，还把所有人拖下水的？）

“放松，亲爱的。我知道你担心我。”  
Root的双手轻搭在Shaw肩上，露出一贯的微笑表情。  
“我们的号码是个打算对单身女性下手的流窜犯，而你恰巧不是他的菜。Harold也很为难，但鉴于John还在康复期。我想，嘿，这不是正好给你一次英雄救美的机会嘛。”

（何况Root已经做好了计划。）

“为什么不直接让我把他废了得了？”  
Shaw并不吃这一套。  
她恼怒地看着Root恢复的尾巴讨好似地摇来摇去，被弄得心烦不已。

（哦，好极了，就是这毛茸茸的尾巴，每每喜欢路过时有意无意地撩Shaw。这个女人现在甚至不避着Harold和John了，Shaw找她友善地谈论，Root的反驳理由就一个单词：relationship。）

“我个人双手支持，但你知道Harry，‘不动手之前都不能算是事实犯罪’。而且我也挺喜欢这个新身份，耳朵受伤的糕点师，或许我可以给你顺点奶油蛋糕回来。”  
Root指着自己的右耳，那绷带其实已经可以拆了，但她喜欢留一点证据来刺激Shaw。

谁让她迟到的？  
（另外，Shaw恼怒的表情比其他任何表情都要可爱。）

“我不喜欢奶油。我又不是小孩子。”  
Shaw咬着牙一字一句道。  
她看上去是那种给吃的就能打发的半兽人吗？

“即使抹在我身上？”  
Root的尾巴不轻不重地撩了一下Shaw的大腿。  
她听见身后传来咳嗽的声音。

（可惜。）

“Harold.”  
Shaw暗暗打算把Harold也拉过来。  
“ISA废了，但Decima还在活动中，我们不应该销声匿迹一段时间吗？”

“拜某人的绳子没有绑好所赐。”  
Root低声说道，笑盈盈地看着Shaw冲她瞪视。

（Lambert毕竟是个优秀的特工。）

“并非如此，Ms. Shaw.”  
Harold从书架上取下一本皮革封面的，关于烘焙的书，交给了Root。  
“我确定Decima已经被一份相当可信的情报引到了别处。”

“Harold.”  
Shaw冲着兔子打眼色，而Root啪地一声将书打开，遮住她的脸。  
操你的，Root。

Shaw左右挪移，愣是没法露出脸来。  
（Shaw讨厌Root的纤长的手臂，非常、非常讨厌。）

“请务必跟紧Ms. Groves.”  
Harold以尽可能快的速度离开了。  
他不想看见接下来的画面，不管是损坏公共设施，还是过分亲昵的行为。

 

Root做糕点的样子很能唬人。  
Shaw监视着，下了结论。  
目标人物显然一点都没察觉到这位糕点师的不同，只是用一种令人发毛的眼神打量着她。

接下来的事情顺理成章。  
Shaw等到入夜，糕点店打了烊，Root套了件灰色风衣，冲她眨眼。  
街角处，目标恰好地出现。

Shaw默默地跟着。  
她清楚这的确是个简单的任务，对手充其量是个比混混厉害一点的角色。

Root恰到好处地发出了惊呼声。  
Shaw从身后打晕了亮出刀子的目标，颇为无趣地摇了摇头。  
“Loser.”

“友好点，亲爱的。”  
Root靠过来，Shaw可以闻见她身上的奶油味儿。  
“我比较乐意说他是个被美色迷了眼的暴徒。”

Shaw翻了个白眼。

“任务完成。”  
Root放低的声音暗示着什么。  
Shaw扬唇。

“Where is the cream?”  
“Right here.”

Shaw得说，Root的外套里真的能藏不少东西。

Chapter 32  
Root任着Shaw将她推向身后的墙。  
寒气被风衣挡在外面，而小豹子钻进了风衣里面。  
这可真是件不错的风衣，Root轻轻呼气。

Shaw的手指蘸着奶油涂抹着Root的小腹，她伏下身子，用舌尖缓慢品尝。  
甜的腻人，Shaw不满地咬着那附近的肌肤。  
Root的手插入她的发间，邀她向下。

Shaw抬头，Root已经闭上了眼睛，双颊微红，发髻少乱，几绺卷发在锁骨上纠缠。  
有些意外，Shaw满心以为Root会好整以暇地笑着盯着她动作。  
羞耻？不，Root应该没这种情绪，Shaw心头一紧。

Root的毒瘾并不重，近几日也没复发过。  
Shaw相信自己观察目标的能力，Root的确很擅长隐藏踪迹，但她没办法瞒过Shaw，起码在她们每天基本都呆在一起的情况下不行。

（Root总是一个人安静地呆在卫生间里，过一段时间出来，Shaw会递上水和毛巾，就像Root会在Shaw锻炼后做的那样。）

问句是多余的，只会激起Root的恼怒。  
Shaw含吮着Root的敏感处，试着给予Root快感来帮她度过。  
Root很快溃不成军。

（Shaw是个细心体贴的情人，不管你相不相信。）

“欠缺了点创意，但勉强及格。”  
Root在Shaw耳边轻声评论，她同样蘸了点奶油在指尖，轻柔地在Shaw胸口划S。  
紧接着是舌尖沿着划出的S滑过。

“这也没什么创意，Ms. Groves.”  
Shaw嗤之以鼻，但不管怎样，她还是挺乐意看见Root主动蹲低的模样。  
听到她的称呼，Root重重咬了她一口。

“Sam，你在败坏兴致。”  
Root的嘴角沾着奶油，声音有些含糊。  
没由来的，Shaw想起这就应该是所谓的“奶油般的声音”，她忍不住笑了几声。

这下Root可忍不住了。  
Shaw看着她压抑着怒气的蜜色眼睛。  
Root冲她勾起唇角。

那狐狸站直身子，抚摸着Shaw圆圆的耳朵。  
“介意来点更刺激的吗？”

“I thought you'd never ask.”  
Shaw眯起眼睛。

黏糊糊的奶油不怎么适合她们，但这不代表Shaw想在半夜爬上火车顶。  
夜色很深，风速很大，Root伏低了身子也像是随时会被刮下去。  
Shaw看着那疯女人向她勾手。

而现在，Shaw的肾上腺素一路飙升。  
她认命地跟着Root继续爬到车厢的门外。  
Root长发飞扬，眼睛像星星一样闪亮，Shaw不知从哪儿冒出一股自豪感。

（这只疯狐狸是她的。）

她们摒弃了在巷角玩往对方身上抹奶油的情趣游戏，抢劫了摩托，汽车，然后在大半夜的时候登上稳定行进的火车。  
Shaw不知道她们要去哪儿，Root一路上都没给她问的机会。

（豹子的好奇心被抓得死死的。）

Root礼貌地敲响了门，里面的人惊恐地看着她们。  
Shaw嘟囔了一句，用肘击破开窗户，Root笑嘻嘻地扔进一瓶乙醚。  
原来的乘客被迷晕过去。

Shaw屏着呼吸，合上这一间的车门，走到无人的廊间。  
她抖了抖身上的霜，然后被Root的毛绒尾巴溅了她一身。  
......Shaw讨厌犬科生物，尤其讨厌毛茸茸的大尾巴。除了睡觉的时候，Shaw有那么点喜欢抱着Root的尾巴睡觉，尤其是当Root抱不着自己尾巴，鼓着脸的时候。

“现在是解释的好机会。”  
Shaw握紧拳头，她看着Root套上从被迷晕人身上顺来的厚大衣。  
“或者说你只是想要被我谋杀？顺便一提，那会挺不错的。”

“记得我们Decima的朋友，Jeremy吗？”  
Root给Shaw扣上半兽人的帽子，小心地将Shaw的耳朵从两个开口中拉出来，顺手揉了揉。

“他在这列车上？”  
Shaw瞪大了眼睛，一时没管Root的贼手。

“Surprise.”  
Root歪着头，笑得灿烂。

“所以这都是你的计划？”  
Shaw问道。  
她挺想这位仁兄的，他是个称职的沙包。

（哦，她还得把Jeremy的嘴巴缝上，尤其是关于他之前听见的一些.....声音。）

“你可以选择走到第三车厢的左手第二间房，或者和我待一晚上，等着Jeremy明天早上回家，然后我们就有机会炸掉Decima的老巢。”  
Root舔舐着唇，嘴上还有一圈奶油。

“Trust me.”  
（蠢死了。）

Shaw叹了口气。  
她看着Root的耳朵兴奋地抖来抖去。  
“You said the sweetest thing.”

Chapter 33  
Shaw跟着Root进入列车上的储存间。  
她不怀疑Root把整列火车的构造图都熟记于心，只是好奇她从哪儿拿到的第一手情报。  
难不成Root的身上装着什么秘密天线？

“像是Harold会在他不愿去的人类社会留一手，半兽国内我也有一些熟识的人。”  
Root拿了两瓶酒，递给Shaw。  
储存间很小，她们就席地并排而坐。

“Right.”  
Shaw翻了个白眼，用手起开两个瓶盖，递回去一瓶酒。  
Root笑着和她碰杯。

“Santé.（祝健康）”  
Root说道，她的法国口音挺不错。  
Shaw决定下次操她的时候，让Root换着不同的语言呻吟。

（Shaw很乐意用这种方式了解Root有多大本事。）

“你别喝太多，明天早上还有活儿干。”  
Root剜了Shaw一眼，点了点头。  
但Root自己喝得很快，一边喝还一边呛，她用手背不时抹着嘴角，脸很快涨得通红。

（这女人发什么疯。）

Shaw抢过被喝得见底的那瓶酒，Root嘟囔着凑过来亲她。  
“Sameen，我们还有十小时可以打发。”

（Shaw的确有点蠢蠢欲动，毕竟Root都坐在她身上了。）

“谢谢你陪我来。”  
Root压着Shaw的唇瓣，用舌尖撩拨她。  
Shaw还算理智，把两个瓶子塞进角落，以免酒都洒在地上。

（而不是阻止我，带我回去，把我当成普通的、需要照顾的半兽人。）

“爬火车挺有趣。”  
Shaw舔舐着Root嘴里的酒液，那酒真劣质，但Root尝起来还不错。  
烈的辣人。

“不，你比较有趣。”  
Root细致地抚摸着Shaw的脸颊。  
Shaw能感受到Root的脸又红又热，更糟糕的是，Shaw似乎也是。

（不会喝就别喝。白痴。）

“要操就操。”  
Shaw用力咬着Root的下唇。  
她话音刚落，Root的尾巴就开始摩擦Shaw的乳尖。

（Shaw差点忘记了，Root也是个行动派。）

“Yes, my lady.”  
Root拉高裙摆，引导着Shaw深入体内。  
她喘息着，抚弄Shaw的豹尾。

（Root的体内显然也烧着一把火。）

“We are perfect for each other.”  
Root借着酒劲说着。  
她随着Shaw的动作晃动腰肢，声音颤抖得比平常厉害。

“你喝醉了。”  
Shaw揉捏着Root的臀部。  
她开的训练课多多少少有些效果。

（Root有一副好身体，理当好好运用。）

“Yes, my little firecracker.”  
Root吻着Shaw的额头，眼睛，鼻尖，嘴唇。  
她甚至不知道自己说了些什么。

（但这就是Root喝酒的原因。）

“I'm not yours.”  
Shaw有些恼怒地咬牙，那个调皮鬼一点也不乖巧。  
酒和Root的气息混合着，试图把Shaw淹没。

“You are!”  
Root生气地回答道，她露出了尖牙，将Shaw的肩膀咬出血来。  
“You are, you are, you are!”

（她就不该和醉鬼讲道理。）

Shaw翻了个白眼，报复性地咬着Root的后腰。  
她当然没有停下手上的动作，Root因此抖得更厉害了，就像一尾被捞出水面的鱼。

（美人鱼Root？听上去不错。）

连Root的耳朵都在说Y-o-u-a-r-e.  
Shaw觉得自己大概也是醉了，要不然她怎么会捏着Root的耳朵告诉她不要再用耳朵打摩斯码了？  
Root登时僵住了身子。

她停下了一切动作，双手捂着自己的耳朵，惊恐地瞪大眼睛。  
（呃，其实还挺可爱的。）

“你什么时候开始看到的？”  
Root试图严肃地问话，但她的嗓子仍带着情欲的沙哑。  
她的腰肢还在缓慢的扭动。

（等等，Root可能没有那么醉？）

“挺早的。”  
Shaw含糊地回答道，Root的眼睛瞪得越发大了。

“比、比你喜欢我早？”  
“绝对的，我又不喜欢你。”

Shaw翻了个白眼。  
她才不会掉进这种低级的文字陷阱好吗？

“我要杀了你。”  
Root掐上了Shaw的脖子，她下了死手。  
Shaw勾起唇角，加快了手上的动作，狐狸就短促地尖叫一声，软了下来。

Root转而愤愤地咬Shaw的脖子。  
她可能在高潮的时候还胡乱地说了几句脏话，但Root不太记得了。

“所以你的耳朵是怎么回事？”  
Shaw轻抚着Root的背，Root累得像是快睡着了。  
她也困了，但Shaw是个专业的特工，她追‘根’究底，决不放弃。

“小时候，妈妈和我玩的游戏。”  
Root的声音含糊不清，有一下没一下地吻着她的脸。  
“她原先是情报人员，挺差劲的一个，天赋不高。但她教了我这个，在她病重说不出话的时候就用这个和我交流。我还以为我永远也不可能再用了。”

“Why?”  
Shaw拉过散落的大衣给Root披上。  
Root闭着眼睛调整了一下位置，舒舒服服地抱着毛茸茸的尾巴窝进她怀里。

（鉴于她们之间的体型差异，应该是Shaw窝进Root怀里。但Shaw永远也不会承认的。）

“那是我扔掉的东西，我鄙弃所有情感，包括这个。”  
Root的指尖在Shaw身上移动。  
Shaw僵住了身子。

那是一个”L”.

Root睡着了。  
Shaw死命地瞪着她，但那只狐狸一点反应也没有。

操操操操操。

Chapter 34  
Shaw在列车呼啸着进站的时候叫醒了Root。  
Root颇有兴致地用指腹抹过Shaw的黑眼圈，调笑了几句。  
Shaw恼怒地用尾巴不重地抽了她一记。

“I love that.”  
Root冲她眨眼，呼吸仍带酒气，一面套上大衣。  
Shaw僵在原地。

（不不不，她一点都不想从Root嘴里听到任何L开头的单词。）

直到Root奇怪地瞥了她一眼。  
Shaw咳嗽一声，推她出门。

（Root看来是不记得了，Shaw松了口气。）

跟踪是件无聊差事。  
Shaw和Root不得不挤在一辆车里。  
Root试图和她在车里来一发，Shaw挺乐意，但她的目光一触即Root的耳朵，事情就不一样了。

（Root已经打破了Shaw不和任何半兽人发展”Relationship”的原则，Shaw相当确定Root在她心中占有一席之地，也不觉得有什么不妥。可是L开头的那个单词？Shaw就没那么确定了。）

“盯紧目标。”  
Shaw最终说道。  
Root有些不满地抿着唇，但她一句话也没说。

车里的气氛不怎么好。  
但当她们跟着Jeremy找到位于精神病院的Decima老巢时，气氛就陡然轻松起来。

设置爆炸物的过程有那么一点危险。  
Root给和Shaw搭讪的男医生饮料里加了药。  
Shaw弄折了性骚扰Root的巡逻保安队长的右手。

（Shaw不喜欢任何人碰Root，她勉为其难地接受Root也这么做。）

感谢没有监视器的时代。  
她们最终还是没被发现，并成功在Decima占据的楼层设置好了爆炸物。  
Root回到车上之前，还腾出时间，给Shaw买了份三明治。

（Shaw从Root手上抢走袋子的样子可爱极了。）

“所以，下一站去哪儿？”  
Shaw吞咽着食物。  
“回去？”

“老实说，我不太喜欢处理你们平常的那种案子。有点无聊。”  
Root细心地顺着尾巴的毛。  
Shaw翻了个白眼。

（Root每回顺毛都能花上一个小时，非常、非常烦。Shaw有时候会故意捣乱，但大部分时间，她会帮忙。用手，当然不是用嘴。）

“你知道我不可能放你出去祸害社会的吧？”  
Shaw分出一只手压住Root的耳朵，眼前的楼爆炸开来。  
Root耸了耸肩，继续顺毛。

“我会贯彻打人打膝盖的原则。”  
Root这么说道。  
“而且会给你们寄明信片。”

“这就是你的计划？借办案子出逃，离开Harold？”  
Shaw启动了车子。  
“兔子会哭的。”

（Harold很可能现在就在抓狂地满世界找她们了。）

“我是在考虑帮助Harry拓宽业务，除了拯救生命以外，破坏黑帮和间谍组织的活动也很有意义，而且更有趣。”  
Root邪恶地笑了笑。

F-u-n  
F-u-n

“除非我监视你才行。”  
Shaw开得不快，任由两边的景色慢悠悠地经过她们。  
她看到Root在偷笑，但没打算戳穿。

（难道Shaw能让Root一个人满世界跑？天知道那狐狸会不会四处和人调情。）

“迈阿密有几个恐怖分子最近购入了一些重型枪械。”  
Root吐露着情报。  
她没说的是，那儿的阳光很不错，洒在Shaw的皮肤上会很好看。

“一个月回去一次？”  
Shaw问道。  
她被放假般的心情击中了，语气也松快许多。

（至于L开头的单词的事情，Shaw想，她们可以慢慢来，反正Root不记得自己说过什么了。）

“两个月。”  
Root眨了眨眼。  
“除非Harry给我看他设计机器的图纸。”

“加一条，John要贡献出他的一半库存。”  
Shaw会意。  
她的手指敲击着方向盘。

We're-gonna-have-so-much-fun-together.

-  
-  
-  
Yes-my-little-leopard.

Oh, Fuck！  
Shaw瞪着Root的茸耳朵，她要杀了她！

正文完

番外一  
“Laila. 来点美味的牛奶好不好？”  
Root小心地把奶瓶凑到女婴的嘴边。  
Shaw翻了个白眼。

“恰好任务目标是个小婴儿？恰好就在我们回来的时候？恰好他们两个有别的活儿干？Harold一定还记恨着给你看了机器的图纸。”  
Shaw迈步走开，却发现尾巴被Laila拽在了手里。  
她瞪了状似无辜的Root一眼。

Laila咯咯地笑了起来。

“你可真是个小天使。”  
Root轻轻地抚摸着Laila的小耳朵，这是只罕见的、金色的小狐狸。  
“John大概也记着你要去了多少军火。放松，亲爱的，Laila很乖巧。”

“你这么说只是因为她是只狐狸崽子。”  
Shaw嘟嘟囔囔地坐了下来。  
她怀疑地看了Root一眼。

“该不会是你的私生女吧？”

“我希望是。她长得挺像我的。”  
Root放下了奶瓶，轻轻拍着Laila的背。  
“我小时候也是金发。”

Shaw连忙咳嗽了几声。

“我怎么没听说毛色还会变的？你明明是赤红狐狸。”  
Shaw断定Root在同她开玩笑。  
她从吃饱喝足的Laila手里抢下自己的尾巴。

“后来染的。赤红狐狸比较多见，利于隐蔽。”  
Root晃了晃尾巴。  
Laila不满地扁了扁嘴。

（见鬼，那小模样的确很像Root。）

“连底下都是染的？”  
Shaw瞪大了眼睛，她受到了欺骗。

“停下这个话题。”  
Root似乎有点脸红，她不留情面地拍上Shaw试图拿零食的手。  
“Harry说不准在桌子上吃东西。”

“那你把脚翘上去又怎么说？”  
Shaw瞪着Root，后者却拿小Laila当挡箭牌。  
她急忙收回了凶狠的视线，以免Laila哭起来。

（小孩子哭起来最烦了。其次是Root，上一回她对着目标假装哭起来的时候，Shaw差点没心烦地直接突突了那个柔声安慰她的男人。）

“Well，我可以随时买一张新的桌子给Harry。”  
Root稍稍后退，而Laila试图去摸Root的耳朵。  
“乖，停下来，Laila。”

“容我提醒，这张桌子值一年的牛排钱。”  
Shaw给Laila拍掌鼓气。  
“Go, go, Laila.”

“雇佣杀手很赚钱，亲爱的。”  
Root单眨了眼，她顺手将Laila往空中一抛。  
Shaw吓得立刻跳起来接住。

（哦，好极了，Root那么有钱，上回却用没钱的借口把她拉离了圣路易斯的牛排店？）

“你他妈干什么？”  
Shaw压低音量，以免吓到怀里的婴儿。  
Laila似乎被抛接很好玩，还在笑。

“注意语言，甜心，在Laila面前不准说脏话。”  
Root凑过去给Shaw一个吻。  
Shaw顺势把Laila的小手放在Root的耳朵上。

“Sameen Shaw!”  
Root气愤地盯着Shaw，却只看见Laila玫瑰色的脸颊。  
她被顺理成章地糊了一脸口水。

罪魁祸首笑嘻嘻地用尾巴抓来零食，塞进嘴里。

“嘘，你要吓到宝宝了。”  
Shaw忽然松开手，Root连忙把Laila抱住。  
“Samantha Groves.”

“别那么叫我。”  
Root面色不善地擦掉脸上的口水，下一秒对着Laila又是阳光满面。  
“Laila，松开手手好不好？”

“是你先起头的。”  
Shaw耸了耸肩，她也不喜欢被叫全名。  
“Laila，不许松手。”

“她是狐狸，当然听狐狸妈妈的话。”  
Root颇为自信地道。  
Laila坚决地没有松手。

Shaw凑过去在Laila头顶的小耳朵上印下一个吻。  
“乖女孩儿。”

“Laila.”  
Root转了转眼珠，把她放到自己的尾巴上。  
Laila的注意力立刻被转移了。

Root哼着小调让Laila把尾巴当滑滑梯玩。  
她颇为自豪地冲着Shaw夸口。  
“狐族养孩子秘笈。”

“你真的想养个孩子吗？”  
Shaw端详Root的脸色，她很少笑得这么开心。  
呃，Shaw忽然看Laila有那么点不顺眼了。

“不，太累人了。”  
Root立刻回绝，她坐在Shaw腿上，揉着脸颊。  
“我的脸都笑得抽筋了。”

（Shaw就觉得Root的笑脸不太正常。）

“但我的确很想立刻做些造孩子的事情。”  
Root搂着Shaw的脖颈。  
她轻咬着自己的唇瓣。

“注意举止，Laila还在呢。”  
Shaw压低了声音，忽然瞥见Laila抱着Root的尾巴睡着了。  
她的、狡猾的、小狐狸。

“嘘——”  
Root甜甜地说道。

番外二  
Samantha Groves知道自己会被卖个好价钱。  
她是少见的金毛狐狸，年纪小，易调教，五官标致。  
Hanna不一样，她是只倔气的羊，长相好看是一项优势，但她的年纪太大了。

Samantha Groves见证了Hanna的坏运气。  
她必死无疑，就像之前被同一个奴隶主带走的半兽人一样。  
Root记住了那个奴隶主的长相。

Samantha Groves被卖给了一个长相英俊的年轻男人。  
让男人陷入爱河是困难的，即使他足够年轻，但他并不愚蠢，而且暴力。  
但Root知道怎么取悦他人，怎么让人放松警惕。

Root不轻举妄动。  
她收集情报，她用眼睛看，用耳朵听。  
直到计划周详。

杀死一个人是困难的。  
即使知道你们不是同类，即使背后有鞭痕。  
Root喜欢快速无痛的方式。

Root用床单勒死了他。  
Root偷走了女仆的裙子和帽子。  
Root偷走了钱和枪。

Root收集情报，她用眼睛看，用耳朵听。  
她栽赃Hanna的主人偷毒贩子的钱，任其他人类来做脏活儿。  
她给Hanna主人的妻子下慢性毒药。

Root自由了。  
Samantha Groves死去了。  
她们都无处可去。

Root曾在星夜坐在教堂顶上，跃跃欲试地打算跳下去。  
但她听到低语声。  
“You will not be alone.”

——“是神在说话吗？”  
小奶豹Claire舔弄着自己的尾巴，咿咿呀呀地说话。

——”Maybe.”  
Root亲吻她的额头，用毛茸茸的尾巴暖暖地围着她。  
小奶豹慢慢睡着了。

“这可不是个好的睡前故事。况且，你又不信神。”  
Shaw站在门口低声道。  
Root小心翼翼地从Claire身边离开。

她们轻轻关上门。

“我倒是觉得这是个完美的童话故事。真实，励志，还很神秘。”  
Root逗了逗Shaw怀里的Laila。  
金毛小狐狸抱着尾巴不满地翻了个身，吹出一个泡泡，然后继续睡觉。

“真实个鬼。”  
Shaw哼了一声，她很清楚Root背后一道鞭痕都没有。  
Root伸了个懒腰，躺回她们的床。

“注意语言。你要带坏Laila了。”  
Root越说声音越小，直到她蜷起身子，抱着尾巴睡了过去。

“她又听不懂。”  
Shaw嘟哝一声，把Laila放进婴儿床上，揉了揉酸疼的肌肉。  
天，带小孩比突突人累多了。

（Harold和John就是两个大混蛋，他们的报复手段太下作了。一个Laila还不够，又送来和Shaw同一品种的Claire。说真的，他们从哪儿找来的金毛狐狸和雪豹？但不管如何，结果就是，Root看到Claire后，二话没说地把Shaw绑在椅子上审问了一个小时。直到Shaw亲自指导Root确认她真的从未生育才作罢。）

Shaw躺回床上。  
她犹豫了一下，轻轻掀起Root后背的轻薄衣料。  
一道鞭痕都没有，倒是有不少吻痕和抓痕。

骗子。  
Shaw莫名松了口气。  
不管真相如何，都过去了。

Shaw用尾巴轻轻地环着Root。  
“The good news is: you are not alone.”  
END


End file.
